A new beginning
by leni-cherry
Summary: [Last chapter up!]Mimi comes back to Sora's engagement party and though she tries to avoid Matt, there are things that can't be hidden for too long. Is it possible to change a man's thought of commitment before everything pops up? Read & Review :]
1. Moving on with our lives

**CHAPTER I**

**Moving on with our lives**

**(A/N: Matt, Mimi and Sora 18, Tai 19, Tk and Kari 16)**

* * *

**Remember: Review, review and review :)**

* * *

"Hi sweetie" Mimi said to the smiling baby in her arms. "How was the nap? Did you dream with mommy?" The three-months-old baby laughed and stretched her hand to grab one of Mimi's locks. She picked it and placed it over the baby's hand, doing a swift motion of going up and down. She looked like a little kitten trying to catch something hanging from a string. Mimi took the baby's hand in hers and gently rocked while humming a lullaby. As she finished, she felt her little hand holding tightly onto one of her fingers. Mimi pulled away softly but the baby didn't let go. "Why are you so mean to mommy?" she asked and kissed the baby's forehead. 

As she sat up straight on the airplane's seat, she heard the captain talking through the loudspeaker.

"_Attention to all passengers getting off at Narita Airport. The plane will start descending and hopefully reach ground in 20 minutes. Please fasten your seat belt. Thank You"_

Mimi lifted the baby up and slowly placed her on the little crib. "Mommy's so proud of you…" the baby smiled at Mimi. She was happy that the baby hadn't cried during the whole flight from NY. "You're a strong girl aren't you?" The baby giggled as Mimi placed a small teddy bear in her hand. "Who would've thought this little key ring teddy was going to be your favourite…" Mimi pressed the bear and its cheeks enlightened to say "I love you." She moved back and fastened her seat belt. So many things had changed since she last saw him…

She looked out of the window and saw the clouds by her side. Little could she help the smile coming across her face, as she thought and remembered. The last time she saw him, at the airport before her departure, she'd told him to move on with his life. They both knew a baby was coming into her life and little did she know, she wasn't going to be away for so long…

Her gaze fell from the window and onto her hand… at the ring he had given her for her eighteenth birthday. A smile came onto her lips as she remembered the promise he had made… _"This is the symbol of my promise… my promise of always loving you." _

But her world had changed in a 100 per cent. He meant a lot to her; she still loved him, but… she couldn't leave the baby.

She couldn't deny that both of them were the best things in her life. Stretching forward and peeking inside the crib, she saw little Marie giggling and playing with the teddy.

Marie, Marie, Marie… her mom had always liked that name. After her death, she decided to name the baby like that.

Three months had passed since her death and she couldn't help herself from feeling sorry for her mother. During the last year, they hadn't been as close as before, but she couldn't give her back to her… not after knowing that Marie's father wasn't going to take care of her.

She was a healthy little girl. Mimi never knew Marie's father, but he seemed to be a handsome guy. The little hair she had was light brown, almost blond and her eyes were light blue. She had her mother's smile, the smile she also possessed.

Looking out the window again, she saw the city from above. Everything was still the same… or at least she hoped for that. She knew he could be dating someone else… and it would hurt to see him in other arms.

He was never into commitment and she doubted he'd accept her with the baby… though she told him many times about her dream of marrying and having kids. He never thought of marriage…not even with her… and once told her, he was going to have kids at the age of 40. She didn't know whether that was a joke or something but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Talking of their future always made her sad. She didn't want to be the eternal girlfriend...

As wheels crushed with the ground, she instinctively leaned to check on the baby. There was a frightened look on her face as she looked at every direction, but when seeing her mother, she stretched her little hands willing to be picked up. Mimi lifted Marie and took her to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her little body as she cuddled for comfort. Mimi placed her inside that little thing woman wear on their chests and tie at their backs so as to carry a baby around not necessarily using their hands... a baby carrier. The baby sat and Mimi held both of her hands. She moved them a bit and Marie happily giggled at the fun she was having.

* * *

Mimi jumped on the escalators with Marie on her chest, her purse on her hand and the baby bag on her shoulder. Still she didn't know how she managed that much weight. As she reached the bottom level, she stepped and headed towards the conveyor belt. On her way she picked one of those carts and put both of her bags in it. Mimi looked down and saw Marie playing happily with her hair. She smiled and walked on. When reaching the belt, she spotted her suitcases and hurried her way. She managed to take the three of them with no problem and placed them on the cart. As she made her way to the exit, many "passers" by stared at her... _Was it too strange to see a young woman with a baby?_ Either way, when approaching the exit, the doors opened and she walked out, looking around, hoping, to see the familiar face she was expecting. "Mimi! Mimi here!" she heard someone yelling from behind. She turned around to see her long time friend Sora, waiting for her. She smiled and pushed the cart out of the crowd and into her friend. 

"Mimi, I can't believe it! Is this Marie?" she asked excited

"Yes" she answered and hugged her friend.

"Oh my God! Look at her! She's totally cute"

"You wanna hold her?"

"Of course I want to!" she answered and Mimi lifted Marie and handed it to her.

"Oh Mimi! She's angel" She just smiled at her friend and at her baby. Marie was desperately putting her arms up to catch some of Sora's hair, but her hair, was a little above the shoulders and out of Marie's reach. When noticing she couldn't grab anything, she started pouting and then crying.

"Uh…oh, I think she doesn't like me…" Sora looked down at the crying baby while Mimi just smiled and took her in her arms.

"Sora, you definitely need practice" she said with a smirk. "What's wrong honey? Auntie Sora's not that bad…" Sora rolled her eyes and watched curiously at the way Mimi succeeded in calming the baby down. She took the cart while Mimi came walking with Marie next to her side.

"You know, you really act like a mother"

"Do you really think so?" Sora nodded and Mimi's eyes shined. "You see Marie, mommy's the best of all mommies!" Marie let out a little laugh while Sora giggled.

"You haven't changed one bit, Mimi." They walked out into the parking lot and into Sora's car. Mimi opened the door and sat Marie inside. She then helped Sora with her cases.

"And uhm… how's Matt?" she asked trying not to sound too interested.

"After you left, he was a lost soul…until he started dating this girl, which I personally dislike"

"WHAT?!...I mean, what did you say?" She asked in a soft voice. Sora looked at her as they finished putting the last bag on the boot.

"Come on in." Mimi walked to the back sit and picked Marie. She closed the door behind and sat in the front seat. She handed her to Sora while she put the seat belt on. Marie was now inside the baby carrier and excitedly looked around.

"Are you ready to go Mimi"?

"Yes" she answered and Sora drove off.

* * *

"Sora?" 

"Umm?"

"What were you telling me 'bout Matt's girlfriend?" Sora looked over at her friend who was looking down at her sleeping baby.

"I don't know Mimi…I think Matt's still in love with you"

"Do you really think so? She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes… he doesn't even look happy with her; although he denies it…"

"And how is she? Pretty? Smart?"

"None of them" she pulled up as the lights slowly changed. Sora looked at her friend and correctly picked her words.

"Everybody knows he's still in love with you. He decided to move on with his life alone, when this girl popped up. I really don't know if she loves him, but he's not into her as much as she is into him. I don't know what might happen when he sees you…"

"You didn't tell him I was coming right?" Sora started the car as soon as the light changed and kept silent for a moment.

"No, I didn't… but I don't think he expects to see you so soon." Mimi looked down at her baby and then out of the window. She didn't exactly know whether to tell Sora or Matt about what was happening inside her. She let out a sigh and tried to erase the thought off her mind.

"So… How's everything coming for the big day?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mimi!" she squealed, "I just can't believe it!"

"Neither do I! I always thought I was going to get married before you!"

"Mimi I'm not getting married!"

"I know, but putting wedding rings, and marrying after is mostly the same!"

"Mimi, this is just a little "ring ceremony" or "engagement party", that's all!"

"You're one step closer to marriage and a step ahead of me!" Both girls laughed and talked about Sora's engagement the entire ride to the city.

"So how does Tai feel about it all?"

"He's happy, I'm happy, we're both happy"

"And what does your mother say? Isn't she afraid of you getting engaged so young?"

"Nah…I don't think so. She's happy because she knows I've always been into Tai"

"And that's not a lie!"

"How about you and Matt? You two _are_ head over heals with each other"

"Well… Matt and I …we _loved_ each other and that ended. You and Tai have been officially together for almost 4 years! That's a long time!"

"I know…but they surely are the 4 most amazing years in my life."

"I bet so." Sora stopped the car right outside Mimi's apartment building.

"Mimi, while you get out, I'll call the concierge and ask him to help us with the suitcases"

"Ok" She yelled as her friend went inside. Mimi tried to take the seat belt without waking little Marie up. It was hard, but managed to do it. As she got off, Marie stirred and opened her eyes. _"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high; there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby…" _As hearing her mother sing, Marie's eyes slowly closed, reacting to the music and the soft motion in Mimi's rocking. She smiled to herself and slowly closed the door behind. She walked into the elevator not before waving hello to the concierge and saying "thank you" just with her lips.

"Long time I haven't been here" She admitted to her friend in a low whisper.

"I still have the key you handed me once, remember? Kari and I came to do some cleaning the other day" Mimi looked at her with a worried look.

"Did you tell her about Marie?"

"No, I saved that for you. Everybody thinks the issue has been forgotten"

"You know Sora, I wasn't going to, but I couldn't leave her to be an orphan…"

"I understand, and I would have done the same thing if I were you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I owe you the hug" She said smiling as the elevator stopped and both walked out carrying the suitcases and bags before the doors closed.

"Here" Sora said handing Mimi the key to her house.

"Thanks!" She placed the key on the keyhole and turned the knob. She entered the room followed by Sora.

Her house was exactly the same when she left it three months ago. She walked to the couch and placed Marie in between pillows. Both friends looked at the peacefully sleeping baby and smiled. Mimi stretched a bit and went outside to enter her suitcases. After the cases were inside, Sora sat down and started a conversation.

"Sora?"

"Yes Mimi?"

"Do I look different… physically different?"

"No…why?" Mimi gave a little turn and asked her again.

"You sure?"

"I... your boobs seem a bit bigger…" Mimi laughed at her friend's comment.

"Sora!" she yelled at her

"It's the truth!"

"That's all the difference you see in me?"

"Yes…why?"

"Uh…oh nothing. I thought I had gained some weight…" She took a sit next to her friend and looked at the baby. "Sora, we have to go shopping. Are you free today?"

"I was going to Matt's…maybe we could go and introduce the baby. They're all going to be there and after that, we could go shopping with Kari…" Mimi looked at her hands and thought for a minute. She didn't want to see him… she wasn't ready to face him…

"Do we really have to go to Matt's place?"

"If you don't want to, its ok; but more than somebody will see you in the mall and probably run to Matt-"

"Oh Sora!" She said lifting both of her hands in the air, "You always wash my brain!" Sora just laughed at her comment, knowing that there was always a way, to make Mimi do, what she didn't wanted to. "Come on, help me unpack."

* * *

As Mimi folded her clothes and placed them on the closet, Sora helped by folding the baby's clothes. 

"So… are you going to install the baby in here, or in the guest's room?" Mimi took her finger and placed it over her chin while thinking.

"Umm… I'd like her close if anything ever happened, but I'd like to have some privacy too…"

"I think it'd be better if you leave her in the other room and use one of those "baby walkie talkie" things."

"Mmm… That's a good idea!" Mimi answered brightly, "For that, and for the other things, you definitively have to go shopping with me."

Sora looked at her friend a little scared, "Mimi…what…are you planning to buy?"

"Not many things… I'll give you the list with the things I need." She walked into the living room and searched inside her purse for the list she had written earlier that day. She went back and handed it to Sora. "Here, I wrote it in the plane" Sora took the paper and read it aloud:

"Crib, blankets, pillows, etc, stroller, car seat-" She looked up to her friend, "Mimi, why do you want a car sit…you don't even have a car!"

"I know Sora, but I'm planning on buying one"

"And where are you taking the money from?" She asked and sat next to Mimi.

"I have the money mom had in the bank, the money the government gives me for taking care of the baby; the money dad gives me and the money from the house"

"What house?"

"I sold the house we had in the States…" Sora looked into her friend's eyes searching for any sign.

"Then you're a millionaire!" Mimi laughed and laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm not millionaire… I have to find a way of working and earning money-"

"But you don't need to work!"

"I know Sora, but there's no way I'm entering college with Marie and the baby-" Sora grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked into her eyes and saw some nervousness...

She calmly asked, "Mimi, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No… why? I mean… would I hide something from you?"

Eyeing her suspiciously, "You mentioned Marie AND a baby… you're not-" but Mimi didn't let Sora finish her sentence.

"I meant Marie, THE baby…" she said looking straight into her friend's eyes, a warm smile on her lips.

"Ok, if you say so…" Sora didn't know what was going on with Mimi, but knew her too well to know she was hiding something. "…playard, bouncer, walker, bottles, high chair, bassinet, changing table, crib toys, toys, more toys, furniture & room stuff… clothes, diapers, milk, food… Mimi, are you really planning to buy all these!?" Mimi looked at her shocked friend and nodded her head. "But why so much? Half of her clothes will be too small next month!"

"Sora, just relax…I think your little wedding issue is driving you a bit… umm… tense" Sora looked at her and just moved her arms up and down. Mimi stood up, walked out of the room into the living room and brought little Marie with her. She sat next to Sora and played with her baby.

"Mommy, I think aunt Sora is a bit stressed" Said Mimi pretending to talk like a baby.

"You think so honey?" She asked Marie and kept on with her monologue… "Aunt Sora's a big girl now" "And she's marrying uncle Tai?" "Yes she is" "And are they having many babies?" "About 11" "And why doesn't she mind her 11 babies instead of me?" "Well… she likes to control other peoples…brain!" she teased with a frightening voice.

"Mimi, cut that off!" Yelled Sora without hiding her smile.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Could you watch Marie while I shower?"

"Sure" she answered and Mimi gave her Marie. She walked to the closet and came back with some diapers, a blanket and clothes. A big grin came across her face as she handed Sora everything she'll need...

"Today, you'll start practicing for your 11 kids"

"But Mimi I…" She looked down at Marie who was clapping and playing with her tiny feet.

"No buts Sora." Sora looked back at her friend who was walking towards the closet; closing one door and opening the other before grabbing a towel.

"Mimi?" Sora called making her turn around at once…maybe too fast…

As she tried to focus on Sora's face, everything in the room spun around and turned into a blur. She held herself into one of the closet's handles and slowly slid to the floor. A fading voice called her name as darkness enveloped her sight…

* * *

**Hey! How did you like that? **

**What's going to happen with Mimi?! **

**Anyway, press the review button below and submit your comment!**

**  
**


	2. Kidnapped

**CHAPTER II**

**Kidnapped**

* * *

**Okay. The second chapter. I'll post chapter three when I get some more reviews :( (and after I finish writing it XD )**

**Thanks to all who reviewed & posted:**

**Lady Something  
**

**girl falcona**

**M M forever (my eternal reviewer ;) )  
**

**xDISTURBED-BY-YOUx**

* * *

**Marie** is Mimi's adopted daughter. She was supposed to be her sister , but her mother died giving birth and... I thought it was kinda cruel to tell a child that her mother died and her father didn't want anything with her... so... Mimi's hopeful to find a new daddy for her daughter ;)

* * *

**  
**

"Mimi!!" yelled Sora seeing her friend falling hard on the floor. She placed Marie gently on the bed and run to the fainted Mimi. "Mimi! Mimi!! Wake up!" she yelled again while lifting her body and dragging her to the bed. Slapping her face softly, and calling her name; Mimi come round slowly, opening her eyes as light rays filtered through her eyelashes, taking a while to completely focus, on the warm eyes staring back at her.

"Mimi!" she squealed relieved

"The curtain…" she whispered pointing in its direction, "close it…" Sora jumped from the bed and hurried to the window. She closed both curtains making the room darker.

Taking a sit by her side, she picked a magazine and waved it in Mimi's face, giving her some air.

"What happened? Why did you faint?"

Mimi sat up and held her head with her hands, running them through her hair. "I didn't faint. I just blacked out for a minute…" she said groggy and looked around as if something had gone missing. When she spotted her on the corner of the bed, she picked her up and sat her on her lap. Marie chewed her fingers and occasionally looked up at her mother. "I think I'm going through a period of stress…"

"Are you really?" Asked Sora, with an "I'm-not-too-convinced" look on her face.

"Yes, things are really tough… I hardly get any sleep at night"

"Why? Does she cry too much?"

"No," she smiled looking down at her baby; kissing her nose, "she doesn't wake me up, but I'm worried… worried for her, worried for me… worried for everything…"

"But do you feel ok now?"

"Yes… I get some of these black outs when I'm totally worn out or going under some sort of pressure…"

"You should go and see a doctor-"

"I have! He told me to take it easy but you know… when having little kids, things aren't that simple…"

"Then, you should be grateful to have only one kid and not two or three…"

Mimi just smiled at her friend and handed her the baby. "I'll go and take a shower… be right back." As she made her way into the bathroom, she picked the towels on the floor and headed in. Having closed the door behind, she leaned on it and sighed deeply.

* * *

Sora looked unsure at all the stuff Mimi had brought. A diaper change never seemed too difficult… at least, that's the way it looked on Tv... She stood in front of Marie with a diaper on one hand and talcum powder on the other. As she walked towards the baby with a big friendly smile, she saw Marie frowning. "Marie dear, please don't-" Too late… Marie's sudden scream turned into some sort of desperate crying. "Marie don't cry! I beg you!!" she pleaded trying to stop the baby's loud cry and fear of being left with this…monster… who obviously didn't look like her mother... 

Mimi rushed out of the bathroom, soaking wet and dripping all over. She had a towel around her chest, falling to her knees; her arms, legs and hair, completely wet.

"Oh my! Why's my little baby crying?" She asked Marie not paying much attention to Sora. She took her in her arms and rocked her around the room. Sora sat on the bed and looked at the scene. After a couple of minutes, Marie was giggling again. "I'm really sorry Sora, but I wouldn't hire you as a babysitter…" Sora shook her head and smiled at Mimi's comment.

"I think you have some kind of special magic upon Marie… Tell me your secret!" she exclaimed excited at the dumbfounded Mimi.

"Secret? …I don't have any secrets or magic! …It's all natural. I'll show you…umm…teach you the way to be a good mother." Sora tried her best not to laugh in Mimi's face. She laid Marie on the bed and in a matter of seconds, she had taken all of her clothes off.

"What do we have here?" she asked while opening Marie's diaper. "Oh, lucky mommy has to clean everything!"

"What? Did she do wee-wee?"

"Not only that…" she answered while cleaning the baby's… mess on the diaper.

"Mimi doesn't that-"

"No Sora, I'm used to change Marie's diaper and it's _not_ disgusting… After three months it's no longer "that" disgusting… it's normal." Mimi looked at her friend who didn't seem to be fond of babies… "Could you throw it away?" she asked, handing her the used diaper.

"Uh… sure" she managed to say a bit uneasy. Mimi smiled to herself as Sora left to the bathroom. She put a clean diaper on Marie and dressed her with a white bodysuit that had some little angel wings popping out at the back.

"Sora!" She called and her friend popped her head out of the bathroom. "Could you please go and boil some water? I need it to prepare Marie's milk."

"Sure" she answered and went into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Mimi was all dressed… completely dressed; with make up and everything. She wore a pink halter top dress. It had a halter neck with a rhinestone embellishment just below the bust. The full skirt was a little above her knees and was loosely fitted. Her hair wasn't completely dry but… what else could she do?

Opening the closet, she took a purse and some silver high-heeled shoes…

"Mimi, are you ready?" shouted Sora from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" she answered while taking Marie and a blanket from the just folded pile. She walked into the kitchen, took a bottle, put some spoonfuls of milk inside, poured water, and then shook it. "Now, we're ready!"

"Great!" answered Sora and helped her, carrying the baby's bag. They both left and entered the elevator. "Mimi…umm… don't you think your outfit is a bit…mmm-"

"Come on Sora! Being a mother doesn't mean I'm going to put loose clothes! I'm just 18!"

"Mimi, hold your revolutions! I wasn't going to say that"

"Uh…sorry, what were you going to say then?"

"Thank you. Didn't you say you didn't want to see Matt?"

"Yes… why?"

"Because with that, you're obviously going to drag his attention"

"You think so?" She asked blushing. Sora looked and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sora pulled up in Matt's building parking lot. "Hello pretty Marie…guess who are we visiting today…" Sora looked over and saw Mimi whispering something in Marie's ear. Both of them giggled at their little secret. Mimi got down and waited for Sora to come down too. 

"Mimi, you can go in first…I have some things to do before"

"But…"

"See you later!" she waved and left.

"See Marie… I told you aunt Sora was _that _bad after all" Marie just looked up into her mother's face and grabbed one of her locks. _"This is just great! How am I going to appear in Matt's door with a baby, a blanket and a feeding bottle! This is just crazy!"_ She thought and walked into the building. A sudden shiver crossed her back as a little breeze played with her dress. She walked to the elevator, pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. She had come many times before across this button; holding onto Matt's hand or waist.

Memories of them together still kept fresh on her mind. Nothing had been erased. There wasn't a way she could forget him… or his kisses. She lifted her hand and placed it on her lips… Everything seemed like yesterday…

Marie stretched her hand wanting to grab the milk bottle from Mimi. She grabbed one of her fingers, waking her up from her day dream. The elevator came to a stop and Mimi went in. She pressed the numbered button and focused completely on her child.

"Just wait a little 'til we get to "future" daddy Matt's house… Wouldn't you like him to be your daddy too?" She asked with a big smile. Marie frowned at Mimi's indifference and pulled her hair. "Ouch! You don't do that to mommy…" She said in a low whisper and pulled her up before coming out of it.

Marie started pouting and moving uncontrollably. Mimi uncapped the bottle and put it in Marie's mouth. The little girl closed her eyes and slowly swallowed the white liquid.

"_Now you look like an angel…Wait! How the hell do I knock?" _She asked herself, finding both of her hands busy. She stood in front of the door and carefully stared at the bell. Looking to both of her sides, she lifted her leg up, placed her foot on the bell and buried the heel on it.

_Ding Dong_

Seconds later a black haired girl opened the door. She was probably taller and thinner than Mimi. Not much curves though… She had this black long hair, piercing brown eyes and pale skin.

"Uh… hi… is Tk here?" Mimi asked avoiding the girl's stare.

She eyed Mimi from head to toes. "Wait… a second" she answered and left her standing by the ¾ closed door. Mimi looked down at Marie who had already drunk half of the bottle.

"_Matt, there's a girl standing by the door asking for Tk"_

"_Did she tell you her name?"_

"_No… I've never seen her before"_

"_Ok, I'll go and see"_

Matt walked across his living room and onto the door. As he opened it, he saw a woman smiling at the baby in her arms "May I help you?"

Mimi immediately recognized the voice and looked up, meeting those wonderful blue eyes, which didn't take their gaze off her.

"Hi Matt" she whispered softly, slightly blushing. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He opened the door and stepped aside, stretching his arm.

"Thanks" she whispered and kissed his cheek; feeling her own cheeks heating up and a little smile coming to her lips, as she walked past him. He, on the other hand, staid there rooted to the floor, feeling the burning sensation her kiss had left on his cheek. Long time he didn't feel that.

Mimi walked inside and sat on the couch. Matt followed and sat next to her.

"Is she your sister?" he whispered.

"No" she looked down and proudly said, "she's my daughter." Matt looked at Mimi and at the baby in her arms. The baby looked so quiet… so calm drinking her milk. But then, he stared at the woman in front. She was the same Mimi he had always seen; the same Mimi full of love, kindness and warmth. As if feeling his gaze upon her, Mimi looked at him and smiled.

"Mimi, didn't you say you _weren't_ going to do it?" Mimi's smile faded and turned into a serious expression.

"Mom died, I couldn't leave her"

"But you could have taken care of her the other way…"

"Matt, stop… I'm really happy with her and I don't regret anything that happened"

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Are you sure you don't regret anything?"

Mimi looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he was talking about. She removed her hand and took the almost empty bottle from the baby, placing it on the coffee table. "How was that honey?" she asked Marie who cuddled in her chest. He couldn't help but smile at the loving scene. This was the same Mimi he loved, and now… with a very big maternal side.

Mimi laid the baby in her arms and rocked her gently. Then, she lifted her gaze up and looked at him. "I don't regret anything… Things are just the way they turned to be…"

Matt looked down at the baby at then at his hands. He blinked several times before a new voice cut his thread of thoughts.

"He's coming" The black haired girl said and sat next to Matt. She took his hands in hers and smiled at Mimi. "Aren't you going to introduce your _friend_?"

"Ah… her name's Mimi and she's mine…our…emm" As if noticing his trouble for finding words, Mimi put a fake smile on… "I'm very close to his mother."

"And the baby?" she asked

"Her name's Marie and she's my daughter"

"Really? You look too young… anyway, that's better" Mimi looked confused at the girl running her hand through Matt's hair. "I don't have to worry about you, stealing my Matt away…" Matt looked up at Mimi and she grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll _never, ever_ steal Ishida from you" She answered. Matt could see her eyes giving him an "I-don't-need-to" look. "And how long have you two been together?" she asked the girl

"Mmm… three weeks ago"

"Mimi!" A new familiar voice came in. It was Kari closely followed from behind by Tk. They both pecked her cheek and knelt down to see the baby.

"Mimi! You never told me you had a baby!" squealed Kari who gently passed her hand over the baby's cheek. Marie stretched her hands up while Mimi sat her on her lap.

"Mimi, this isn't-"

"NO Tk, this isn't _his _baby…"

"What's her name?" Asked Kari

"Marie"

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" she handed Marie to Kari who sat in the opposite couch with Tk. They both started playing with a happy Marie.

"Mattie…I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow" She said and pecked his lips before leaving. Mimi turned her head and looked at the two teenagers.

"How old is she?"

"3 months and umm… 4 days"

"She's the baby you were going to adopt?"

"Yes" She answered smiling. "Do you know what happened to Sora? She dropped me and left… she said she was coming to do some shopping with me…"

"Mmm… I think she went to pick Tai… he was having a friendly match with another school and afterwards, we were going to meet here and celebrate if he won…"

"I'd love to stay here with you guys but it's getting late and I have to go to the mall…"

"Are you leaving?" Asked Matt; sitting next to Mimi.

"I have to… I thought Sora was going with me but…oh well I'll go alone"

"Are you going to buy many things?"

"A lot indeed" Matt sighed and watched as Mimi stood up and took the baby from Kari's arms.

She still was the sexy girl he knew from a long time ago… He stared at her body as she leaned over; her dress lifting up to mid thigh, showing her long legs. It was strange, but he couldn't avoid looking at her bust. Her breast seemed to have grown a bit since he last saw her… or was it his imagination? Her hair was shorter, cut in layers and completely straight. She sat down next to him and kissed the baby's cheek. Marie smiled and moved her hands to Mimi's face. She softly patted her mother's face and giggled. "Mommy loves you too."

Matt watched from beside as both of them showed their love to each other. He smiled warmly at the woman who used to be his…

"Ok guys, it's time to leave. I'll come and pay a visit any time soon." She stood up and went to the door followed by Matt.

"I'll go ad visit too!" shouted Kari. Mimi popped her head from the door and waved goodbye to them. They waved goodbye too and disappeared inside. Mimi walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Mimi, do you need a ride?" Asked Matt, standing just outside his door. She walked to him, her heels resounding on the ceramic floor.

"I… I appreciate your kindness but I'll have to turn it down"

"Why?"

"Matt, you know why"

"No, I don't."

Mimi sighed in deeply and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "Matt, things are different. I have a baby and you have a girlfriend. We had our chance and it didn't turn out completely right. We _love_ each other, but we want different things…" He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Mimi…I-" The elevator's door flung open with a loud noise.

"I'm sorry Matt but I have to go. I'll see you around" she said and kissed his cheek softly.

* * *

Marie entered the mall looking excitedly at everything. Mimi asked for a stroller and placed her inside. "Now… where do we go, honey?" she asked looking at some display windows on her way. Marie let out an excited "baby cry" and clapped her hands. "Yep, to a baby store" 

Mimi walked through the first floor spotting various "chic" stores. Pity she couldn't enter to all of them… Marie wouldn't let her. How she wished for someone… who would take care of Marie while she shopped… Moving some stores ahead, she finally found "The Baby Store." She went inside and saw a world full of colours… It was huge…there was everything she needed to buy; from a bib to those big playing sets. On a corner there was a little nursery with 3 other babies. She walked to it and left Marie in charge of the girl attending there. "Mommy's coming right away" she kissed her forehead, "be a good girl 'kay?" Marie pouted as she found herself in different arms. She saw sadly how her mother walked away and left her there.

"Excuse me-" said Mimi looking at one of the saleswoman, "Could you help me please?"

"In what may I help you ma'am?"

"I need to buy a lot of things for my baby, from bottles to furniture… I think I'll buy everything that's on sale."

"I think I have just what you need… follow me please" Mimi followed the woman as she showed her practically everything that was in the store. They arrived to the clothing part and Mimi started taking many dresses, jackets, pants and shirts.

"Would you like to take that?"

"Yes, all of this… do you have bodysuits, hats, socks and the other stuff?"

"Yes, follow me please." The woman took some bodysuits and showed them to Mimi, who just said… "Uhh", "Pretty" and "Do you have it in pink?"

After an hour of going through clothes, Mimi went to pay. She bought 7 dresses, 5 pants, 4 jackets, 6 pullovers, 11 pair of socks, 6 hats (winter and summer), 2 pair of gloves, 10 bodysuits, 6 bibs, a crib, a stroller, and a crib bedding set. Most of the colours chosen were pink, white and yellow.

"Could the crib and the stroller be delivered tomorrow morning?"

The woman handed her, her credit card "Yes, they'll be in your house first thing in the morning"

"Excellent. If I can, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. There's plenty to buy"

The woman looked at Mimi surprised. _"It was true when she said she was buying everything…" _Mimi put the credit card back on her wallet and picked the bags up. _"They're way too heavy!" _"Could you please check on them while I go and pick my baby?"

"Sure ma'am" Mimi walked to the nursery and found the girl reading a teen magazine. She looked around and didn't see Marie anywhere.

"Where's my baby?!" She asked the girl in a shrieking voice.

"She's here, I just saw her-"

"Where?" The girl stood up and looked around.

"I swear she was playing here, just in front of me!"

"Where the hell's my baby!" She yelled at the girl. Other costumers approached and took their babies from the nursery.

"I…I don't know!" she answered desperately "Bob! Come here!" She yelled at the security guard standing near the door. "Did you see a baby going around here?"

"How the freakkin' hell could he see a baby going around when she's only 3 months! She can't even crawl!"

"Describe it to me" said the tall black man in a deep voice.

"A baby… about this tall-" she said showing him with her hands, "light brown hair, blue eyes and white bodysuit with wings!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I saw a man walking out with a baby wearing wings…"

Mimi felt her throat dry as she tried to speak, her vision blurring with tears and her legs turning to jelly before she collapsed to the floor. _"This can't be happening…"_

* * *

OMG!! What happened to Marie! 

Find out in the next chapter ;)

**Review, people, review!**


	3. Truth

**CHAPTER III**

**Truth**

"_Attention all unities… baby's gone missing… do you copy me?" _said the security guard through his radio.

_"Affirmative 247" _

_"I repeat again… baby's gone missing from "The Baby Store"… 3 months… light brown hair… blue eyes… white bodysuit with wings"_

Mimi, from the floor, just stared at the security man talking through the radio. _"My baby… my baby's missing"_ was all what she thought at the moment. Suddenly her arms were held and her body lifted. She looked and saw the nursery girl and a saleswoman helping her up and sitting her on a baby block sit. Another saleswoman handed her a glass of water.

"Ma'am everything's going to be ok" Mimi looked at the woman and had this sudden urge to slap her. She wiped her tears and walked to the security guard.

"What… what kind of security guard are you!? How can somebody come in and a minute later, walk out with a baby in his arms?!"

"Ma'am please calm down, we're doing everything we can to find your baby"

"How the hell you expect me to calm down!?" The man looked at the hysterical Mimi and didn't say a word. "I left my baby with a supposed to be responsible woman and now… she could be anywhere!"

"Ma'am, we have reports that the baby's still in the building"

"Screw up your reports! The baby can't leave the place alone, somebody must have her!"

"That's what we're trying to find ma'am"

"But did you see the man?!"

"I'm not sure ma'am… I think he was wearing black jeans and a cap…"

"Oh Shit! What kind of security guard are you again?!" The man turned to his radio and asked for new information.

_"We have an identified man carrying a baby with matching descriptions."_

Mimi snatched the radio from the guard's hand and screamed to the voice coming from the other side. "WHERE!?"

"_Where's 247?" _

"_Where's my baby?!"_

"_Are you the mother?"_

"_Where's my baby you fucking idiot?!"_

"_Food court… third floor" _Mimi dropped the radio and kicked her shoes off. She exited the store and run through the crowd as fast as she could. She jumped on the escalator and continued running up dodging the people standing there. She did the same thing again until reaching the third floor. She run to the food court and looked around. There was no sign of Marie. She started walking at a rapid pace in between the tables until she spotted her, sitting on a table, playing with a balloon. The man with her, was giving his back to Mimi, so he didn't see when she came running and grabbed Marie.

The man stood up as he saw the baby being taken away "What the-"

_Smack!_

Mimi slapped the man hard on the face and hugged Marie for protection. Four guards came running and surrounded him, aiming with their guns.

"What the hell you think you're doing with MY baby?!"

"Ouch… that hurt you know" He said rubbing his cheek

"Put your hands up!" yelled one guard.

"Step away from the lady!" shouted another.

The man turned his back to Mimi and looked at the four guards aiming at him. "What the hell is going here?" he asked and put both hands up.

"You're going straight to prison young man; with kidnapping charges" said a third guard.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere!" Two guards approached him; one held his body and the other proceeded with the handcuffs. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"You kidnapped my baby!" yelled an angry Mimi.

"But Mimi, I never thought of kidnapping her! Tell them to leave me!" He struggled and tried to put resistance, but the guards took him by his arms and walked away with him. Mimi looked up and saw him brawling like crazy.

"Wait!" she yelled. The guards stopped and looked back at her.

"Any problem ma'am?"

She looked at the man's face, trying to see his hidden eyes behind the cap "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"Mimi, hello! It's me, Matt, remember?"

"Matt?" she asked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Excuse me ma'am but… do you know him?"

"Well I…" she looked around and Matt sighed. "Yes" she whispered blushing. The guard took the handcuffs off and walked away. So did the other two. The last one, the one in charge of "The Baby Store" walked to Mimi.

"You should be careful ma'am… you shouldn't trust that much..."

Matt straightened his clothes and lifted his cap. "I never thought your hand could hit that hard!" Mimi walked past him looking the opposite direction. "Mimi wait! Where are you going?" She just walked ahead and didn't answer. "Mimi, I'm talking to you!"

"_I don't know him! I don't know him!" _

He grabbed her hand and stopped her on the spot. "I'm talking to you" he said half serious, half annoyed.

"Leave me alone"

"Why are you running away?"

She struggled to free her hand with no success. "Just let me go"

"Mimi, why are you _not _listening to me!?" Mimi looked straight into his eyes and made a big effort in trying not to slap him again.

"Matt… YOU KIDNAPPED MY BABY, left my soul hanging from a thread and… and I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life as I was back there! Shame on you!"

"Hey, calm down! First, I didn't kidnap your baby… Sora called and told me to come here 'cos she thought you'll probably be needing help. I went into the store and saw Marie 'bout to cry so I picked her up and bought her a balloon…"

"But you should've told me you were taking her!"

"I know but I saw you there looking through clothes and thought you were gonna take longer…"

"I hate you Ishida!" she stuck her tongue out and continued walking. He looked at her and walked behind, eventually catching up and walking by her side.

"Mmm… no, you don't… you love me." Mimi breathed in deeply and kept walking.

"I hate the fact that I can't hate you… you're so annoying! Look at Marie; she's more mature than you!"

"But you still love me… don't you?" he asked teasingly

"Cut it off!" She stepped on the escalator and looked away. He did it too and stood right behind her.

"Mimi, by the way…why aren't you wearing shoes?" His question hit the right nerve making Mimi's hand turn into a fist ready to punch him.

"_1… 2… 3…4…"_

While taking 4 deep breaths, she got off the escalator and stepped onto the other one.

_"5… 6… 7…"_

He walked past her and stood in front, a step down.

"Mimi, I…" he smiled at Marie who had her eyes half closed.

"What?" she asked looking at the people who were going up the other escalator.

"Mimi…I…" Mimi lifted an eyebrow seconds before the escalator came to its end.

"Matt be care-" but her warn was a bit too late. He had already fallen backwards hitting hard on his back. "…ful…Hahahahaha" laughing at him, she looked down. "You deserve that for kidnapping Marie… hahaha" she laughed and walked away leaving him there. He stood up quickly and caught up with her.

"That was cruel you know" he whispered rubbing his back.

"Cruel?" she asked sarcastically, "That wasn't even the 0.01 per cent of the psychological damage YOU caused me with Marie's kidnapping." He rolled his eyes and just walked. When Mimi was mad, no one would make her see sense… _"Still she looks kinda cute when being all this mad" _he smiled and pecked her cheek before running into the store.

"_8… 9… 10…Ugh! I wish I could hate you …but I just can't…" _

Mimi walked into the store and found Matt grinning with her shoes on his hands. She blushed a deep shade of red when seeing the people staring back at her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! Please don't put charges on me… my mother's sick and my child is only 4…" Mimi looked at the pleading nursery girl. She took Mimi's hand and started crying. Mimi handed the sleeping Marie to Matt and turned back to the girl.

"I never thought of that… charges were for him… but for next time, be more careful ok?" The girl nodded and smiled. Mimi put her shoes back on and went with Matt to get her bags. Before even telling him something, he gave her Marie and picked all the bags up. Mimi smiled at the saleswoman and walked out.

"You're really handy when it comes to shopping…"

"If you want, I'll help, every time you need"

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

"Matt!! What the hell are you doing?! Hurry up!" yelled Mimi from the elevator. 

_"I would, if I hadn't all these many bags on!"_

"Hurry, hurry!" The doors were closing when he entered.

"Geez… why do you buy all these stuff? Do you really need it?" She didn't much pay attention to his comment and cuddled Marie. Pulling the blanket upwards, she passed it over her shoulder, covering her face from the light.

"Babies grow really fast and they always need to be changed"

"Ah…" he followed Mimi out, and into the house. She went inside and left Marie sleeping on her bed. Exiting the room, she gently half closed the door behind.

Matt was sitting in the couch, surrounded by bags, when he saw Mimi walking in. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes…she'll wake up in 2 hours more or less"

"Ah…sooo…what do we do in this time?"

"Matt, I don't know you, but I have plenty to do. Why don't you help me with these?"

They both took the clothes from the bags and left them on the kitchen table. Then, she piled them up and cut all the labels off. Matt sat on a chair and watched as Mimi took the iron and the ironing board. She started ironing all what she had bought.

"What have you done in these three months?"

"Having a baby isn't easy…I've been running here and there all the time"

"But… are you settling down… in here?"

"For the moment, that's what I have in mind…"

"And do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"I don't have time for that Matt. If I ever find someone, I want that man to love Marie and maybe recognize her as his…"

"So… you're looking for a man who's willing to be a father?"

"Not exactly looking… I'm just hoping to meet the right person… soon…" Matt noticed a melancholic tone in her voice.

"You know I'm free…"

"Matt, I don't want a part time guy pretending to be a father..."

"I can try" Mimi looked at him and continued with her ironing.

* * *

After finishing what she was doing, all the clothes were perfectly ironed and folded on the table. Stretching while walking out of the kitchen, she sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and laid his head over her shoulder. 

"Matt… I don't think-"

"Mimi, my back's sore… it hurts a lot"

"Really?"

"Yes…look" He turned around and took his shirt off, his back being exposed to a blushing Mimi. Her hand lifted and her finger softly touched and followed a trail mark left by the fall.

"You have a bruise, from here…to here"

"Do I really?"

"…" He waited for a response but it didn't come. Looking over his shoulder, he felt her hands going around his waist and eventually embracing him. She rested her cheek on his warm back and sighed.

"I miss you." Her whispered was soft, barely audible. He tried to turn around but she wouldn't let him.

"Mimi, I miss you too… and I need you…"

_Ring…………ring_

The sound coming from the telephone broke the moment; her hands and face moved away while he turned around.

_Ring… ... ring_

She looked at the telephone but did no attempt in moving. He smiled and his hand slowly went up to her lips.

_Ring!… ... ring!_

His fingers gently brushed them; sending shivers up and down her back. It had been a long time since he last touched her… and how she missed his caresses…

His hand cupped her cheek as he started getting closer.

Riiiiing! ... riiiiiiing!

"Matt, I… should get that…" His face was so close when she stood up. In an outburst of frustration, his hand turned into a fist and punched the nearest cushion.

"Hello?"

"_Mimi!"_

"Oh, hi Sora"

"_I'm sorry I didn't make it on time…"_

"Don't worry, Matt helped me"

"_That sounds good… is he there?"_

"Yes"

"_Ok, ok spare details for tomorrow-"_

"Tomorrow?"

"_Yes, tomorrow! You're going with me, to try our dresses for the party"_

"Didn't you say it was a ceremony?"

"_Details, details… By the way you have to get a babysitter for Marie"_

"Sora, I'm not leaving Marie with any stranger…"

"_I thought of Kari… she likes kids and babies, maybe you should ask her"_

"Yes, that's a great idea! I'll call her right away and we'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"_Sounds good to me, see ya!"_

"Bye!"

She hanged the phone and lifted it up again to dial Kari's number.

"_Hi, Kari speaking here!"_

"Kari, it's me, Mimi"

"_Oh Mimi, how did everything go in the mall? How's Marie?"_

"She's fine; sleeping. I called you because I need a babysitter for tomorrow… Can you come? I'll pay you"

"_Sure, no prob… what time?"_

"Mmm… in the afternoon… around 3 or 4"

"_Ok, I'll be there"_

"Excellent… you can bring Tk too"

"_Ok, I'll let him know"_

"Bye, and thanks!"

"_You're welcome! Bye!" _

After she hanged, the telephone hit its base back on the table. When turning and moving away from it, her body collided with a large shadow.

"Matt what are you doing?! You scared me!"

Taking a step back, as he took his to the front, her back hit the wall, leaving no more room to move behind. Lowering his head, he stretched his arms and placed them both at each side of her shoulders. There was no way she could escape without touching him.

His gaze lifted and focused completely on her face…on her lips. He knew she wanted him, but… he couldn't avoid seeing the fear in her eyes... and that's what he couldn't understand… fear of what?

Leaning closer, her body stiffened as she tried to move back with no success at all.

His mouth reached her collarbone and then, slowly moved upwards with gentle kisses, while his arms took her body in his. She didn't move, but her heart and brain started working as twice as fast. Her whole body reacted to his touch… feeling his lips and body, pressed tightly into hers.

With her heart pounding at its maximum speed, she lifted her arms up and hugged his neck; her face being buried on the way. He pushed in softly, her back landing on the wall, but this time, his hands were around her waist.

Their cheeks brushed as his lips made their way into hers.

He gently pecked them …before turning into a deep passionate kiss. Her heart beats raised and her senses grew alert with every new twist their lips made.

He could see her eyes and body telling him something completely different from what he felt and knew she wanted.

Taking a deep breath and resting her head on the wall, made all her revolutions and hormones go down. He once again approached his victim, but this time, he didn't go to her lips.

Heat fell on her ear as he murmured some words into it.

"_Mimi…be mine tonight…"_

Her eyes grew big as she assimilated what he just said. Looking into his eyes, she noticed how deeply he wanted it to happen. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't move… not before she answered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" His hand brushed her cheek and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mimi, we don't need to fool ourselves anymore… we love each other"

"…But you're dating somebody else" she whined

"I can dump her… all I want is you…"

"Matt… we talked 'bout this before… things aren't going to be the same between us again. For you it's easy, but for me… I can't dump Marie..."

"I know but… we love each other... that's all what matters!" She looked down and shook her head. He lifted his hand and tilted her chin upwards, wanting to see her eyes. "Answer my question…please"

"Matt, I can't sleep with you…"

"But why?"

"Because I just can't!"

"Mimi, tell me the reason behind it… I know there's one" Her gaze moved from his eyes into a distant spot. "What is it…"

"Matt… I can't… I wish I could, but I can't… please, stop it…"

"Mimi, I know there's something you're not telling me… I see it in your eyes… remember the ring? the promise? we said we were gonna trust each other, and now… you're not trusting me…"

"Matt I really don't know how to say this…"

"Go on…"

"I don't know how you're gonna take it…"

"Don't worry… everything's going to be ok after you say whatever you have to say"

"You promise?"

"I promise… and now, tell me…" She closed her eyes tightly and whispered her last words.

"Matt, I'm…"

* * *

**OMG! Why did I cut it here?!?!**

** Just some more suspense to what some of you might be thinking...**

* * *

This chapter... I don't know... everything went extremely fast, I think I need to write more details down... I'll do it for the other chapter ;)

* * *

And here are my thanks to the 5 persons who reviewed my last chapter. I didn't do it in the beginning because you would've known who the "kidnapper" was ;) 

**girl falcona : **I'd love to answer your question but then... it wouldn't be interesting to read, would it?;)

**M M forever : **I told you before... you read my mind XD... and I suspect you knew what was coming from before... and maybe, who knows... I'll surprise you next chapter :)**  
**

**Raycel03 : **Gracias! Y bueno... lo subo a las 3.18 de la mañana XD ;)**  
**

**mimato25addict : **Your guess was right!!**  
**

**Lady Something : **You too were right thinking about Matt ;)

**xDISTURBED-BY-YOUx : **thanks for your review ;)

To all of you, thanks for the posts and well... hope you review this chapter.


	4. Cinderella's magic wand

**CHAPTER IV**

**Cinderella's magic wand**

* * *

Looking into her eyes made his heart sunk. There was something hidden deep inside, which caused her pain. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he knew there was something wrong. 

In their previous months of romance, no secrets were or went, between them. There was trust… built on a solid base of love, but now… the base had somehow collapsed.

Taking her hand in his, he saw her eyes shutting and her mouth opening just enough to let some few whispered words out.

"_Matt…I…"_

Those inaudible and unreadable words made him stare carefully at her closed, tear filled eyes. It wasn't necessary to look at them to see all the grief and sorrow inside her heart. Slowly opening her eyes, they focused on him, just to see her hands moving beneath them as she buried her face on them.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know this was going to happen… I don't know what to do now…I can't stand it… I feel like… I've disappointed you…"

Confusion came to his face as he heard her muffled sentence. He perfectly understood what was going on with her… but couldn't help being a little surprised, at all the importance she gave to the subject.

Smiling as he saw her teary eyes peeking through her hands, he lifted her chin and tilted it to him.

"Matt… aren't you mad… at me?"

"Mimi, I can't be mad by such a small thing… I love you too much to get mad at you…"

"But I… I know I disappointed-"

Getting closer by her side, he laid her head on his chest and run his fingers through her soft hair while her pouting lips and puffy eyes, just looked at him.

"No, you didn't… its ok… don't worry 'bout it… everything's gonna be ok"

"You mean-" she whispered with hope in her eyes, "that you _still _want _it_?"

"Mimi, I'm a man and well… of course I want _it_, but … I understand that there are times when things can't go the way I'd like them to go…"

"What do you mean?"

"That… as much as I want _it_, I respect the fact that you, women, go through that every once and then"

Mimi looked up puzzled at his recent statement… there was something… a piece that didn't fit this real life puzzle… and that… was his reaction…

The calm and laid back sound of his voice with his serene look really freaked her out. They couldn't be possibly talking about different things… could they?"

"Matt…umm…could you be…more clear and specific…please?"

"Ok. As much as I wanted to have sex with you, I respect the fact that you're going through your period and well… maybe next time… if there's a next time of course"

"_What?" _Her head jerked away from his chest and sat up straight, looking into his eyes.

"I know it's hard for you to say, but it's ok… it's normal…" He saw her hand lift up all of a sudden and then…

_SMACK!_

With his face abruptly moved from the place it was, he saw, from the corner of his eye, as the figure in front of him, stood up and ran to the door. It was wide opened, offering him the possibility to get out, before she could do it on her own means. Rubbing his, "twice-slapped-cheek-on-the-same-day", he stood up and went to where she was standing. Their eyes never met since she didn't take her stare from the neighbour's door.

"There's always a limit for tolerance and patience… try not to piss other people, or you'll end up totally alone…mine... it's on the countdown since 5 minutes ago…" After leaving those words in her mind and heart, he walked out and closed the door behind, making sure she wouldn't slam it, waking Marie up.

She held onto the closed door and leaned her back on it. Slowly, her body made its way to the floor as hot tears sprung from her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself not knowing he was right behind, with his heart broken, as he listened to her sobs.

* * *

As she heard the voice form the other side of the line speaking, she picked it up and held it close to her ear. 

"Natsuko?"

"_Yes… who's this?"_

"It's me, Mimi"

"_Mimi! Long time since we last talked! How are you? Are you here, in Japan?"_

"Yes I'm here and… wondered if we could talk someday… I have some problems and I thought you could help or guide me, 'cos I really don't know what to do…"

"_My child, you sound very troubled-"_

"I am Natsuko, and one of its main causes, is your little, big boy…"

"_Mmm… they sound like heart problems…why don't you come tomorrow evening to have some tea?"_

"I don't know if I'll make it tomorrow evening… I'm going out with Sora to pick our dresses for the ceremony… If I can't, I'll call you and leave it for after tomorrow, ok?"

"_Ok. No problem. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call"_

"Thanks Natsuko, I really appreciate it... bye" She hanged the phone and went to the kitchen.

Leaning on the table, she waited for the water to boil. Memories from the previous months came rushing to her mind as she felt the heating vapour. It was almost the same as his breath against her skin on that unforgettable night… There wasn't a day in which she could forget what happened then.

It was their first time together; trying to take their relationship, a step further. But neither of them knew how far that was going to get… And now, she fund herself all alone, remembering the details, sensations and feelings she had that night… the concerned looked on his eyes, the shivers his many caresses sent through her body, the burning sensation of his kisses, their burning hearts, the trust, the pain, the pleasure, the never wanting thought of it ending… and then… the priceless look on his eyes; mixture of hope, happiness and most importantly, of deep, pure and transparent love.

Her arm moved away as the vapour reached a burning point. She poured some of the water into the bottle together with the other ingredients and then, put the top on. The mixture became an homogeneous milk after shaking it various times. She took the bottle with her into the main room and placed it on the frame after opening the window.

Marie was still sleeping in the same place she had been left earlier. Sitting down carefully next to the sleeping form, she pushed gently, with one finger, the electric blue helium balloon tied to one side of the bed. Staring at it, bouncing back and forth, she couldn't hep but remember how he looked with Marie on his arms… and most importantly, she didn't have any problems with him holding her.

"_That's good"_ she thought smiling to herself.

A little movement and yawn caught her attention. Marie stretched her little legs and arms before opening her eyes.

"Hi sweetie… did you have a good nap?" Marie yawned and stretched her hands wanting to grab the eye-catching balloon. "I'm really sorry honey, but you won't be seeing Matt again… he's mad at mommy because she slapped him hard across the face… twice" She looked up smiling, not understanding what "mommy" was trying to say.

"Anyway, he deserved it for being such an ass… Are you hungry?" Marie let go of the balloon and clapped her hands. Mimi stood up and headed to the window. Grabbing the bottle, she closed the window behind and poured some drops into her hand. It wasn't cold, nor hot… just the right temperature.

Sitting back and leaning on the many pillows and cushions, she half laid Marie on her arm. Her little mouth sipped the milk while her hands played with her mother's hair.

* * *

Next morning, a man came and knocked on Mimi's door. 

"Miss…Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yes… are you the delivery men?"

"Yes and we have here your… crib and stroller"

"Oh, come in"

The men went inside and installed the crib in the ex-guest room. When they were ready to leave, one came back with a box on his hand.

"This is a gift for your baby from the administrator…"

"A gift?"

"Yes, there's a note there, see it?" Mimi nodded her head and the man left. She opened the small envelope and took the hand-written paper from inside.

_Miss Tachikawa:_

_On behalf of our staff, we send you this brand new "Winnie Pooh musical mobile" for your baby's crib. We're sorry for all the inconvenience caused yesterday in our store._

_Best wishes,_

_Ayaka Matsumoto _

"_Why the hell does it have to be Winnie the freakkin Pooh?!" _ She tossed the note on the table and opened the box. The mobile was really nice indeed but… it didn't take the mad look from her face. Placing the box next to the note, she went inside to get ready.

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

* * *

_Ding… dong!_

Kari and Tk both stood outside Mimi's door waiting for it to be opened. "I'm coming!" they heard her yell from inside. Running across the room with the shoes in her hand, she opened the door and greeted the couple.

"Tk, Kari come in!"

"Hi!" they both said and went inside. Mimi put her shoes on and rushed to her room to get Marie.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I don't have much time… the feeding bottles are ready on the table, you'll just need to put them on the microwave… diapers are inside a bag in the bathroom, clothes are in my room and if you want to go out, over there's a stroller I bought yesterday, you'll have to unpack it and oh well... if you need anything, just call me. Ah…there's a lot of food in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Don't worry Mimi, everything's gonna be all right"

"Thank you guys so much! I don't know if I could go out without worrying, knowing that Marie is staying with a stranger…"

"That's why we're here, to help you"

"Oh… I love you both; remind me to pay you later, ok?"

"'Course we will!"

Mimi kissed Marie good bye and handed her to Kari. She pecked Tk's and Kari's cheek before exiting her house.

* * *

Walking down the road to the nearest subway station, Mimi found herself greeted by many peculiar males whistling as she walked on by. 

"_Ok, I know I'm kinda sexy and hot… modesty aside but… these guys are too old for me!" _

"Are you engaged my dear?" asked a man from a half way constructed building. Mimi took her ring and switched it from one hand to the other without being noticed.

"I'm sorry-" she yelled putting her sun glasses on and lifting her hand to the air, "But I'm married."

"Oww… that's bad luck!"

Mimi smiled to herself all the way until she reached the subway. She paid for the ticket, went inside, sat down and waited for her stop. When the train almost came to its full stop, she walked and stood by the door. Looking at the random advertisements and posters stuck on the cabin, she spotted a familiar person sitting next to an almost un-familiar one. There was Matt and his "pretty" girlfriend. _"She's not that ugly… but my uncle's cornfield scarecrow is dressed way better than her…"_

Upon feeling the sensation of being watched, he looked up and saw Mimi… the one and only staring back at him. Though he was still a little shocked by the way she reacted yesterday, he believed he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve the slap and the kicking out.

The thought of immediate vengeance came to his mind as he proceeded on kissing his girlfriend. You could say this was the first time he kissed her like that… just to make Mimi jealous. But surprise came when he didn't see her standing there… Many people walked into the cabin before the doors closed and the train continued its way.

* * *

Stepping on the escalator, Mimi tried to push out what she had just seen. She knew he had the impulse to kiss "his" girlfriend just because she was standing there, looking at him but… it hurt anyway. Maybe, what hurt the most, was the conscious harm he did to her… 

Looking to both of her sides, she saw Sora leaning on her car. She stepped off, and hurried to hug her friend.

"Mimi! What's the hug and all the love for?"

"I owed you the hug, remember?"

"No, but…" Sora hugged her back, "Mimi, we have to go and get our dresses!" she squealed taking both of her friend's hands. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be Miss…no, Mrs Sora Kamiya in a couple of days! Isn't that fantastic!"

"Yes but… I wish I could be "Mrs something" some day…"

"Don't worry girl, you're going to become Mrs Ishida before you imagine it!"

Both girls started walking to the store Sora had in mind for buying their dresses.

"Sora, I know that at the moment, in your love bubble, everything is pretty and pink but, seeing things as they are, Matt and I aren't coming to an end together…"

"Mimi, you have to be optimistic, o-p-t-i-m-i-s-t-i-c"

"I don't think that being "optimistic" as you say, will change things… we had a sort of strange fight last night and today, when seeing me, he mounted a love scene with his girlfriend just to make me jealous…"

"That's the magic wand to your problems Cinderella! He's making you jealous because he's in love with you!"

"Cinderella?"

"Come on Mimi! Open your wings and fly!"

"Cinderella never had a magic wand!"

"Mimi, don't be a party popper! I know the magic wand belonged to the fairy godmother but… how it was Cinderella's fairy godmother; it was Cinderella's magic wand…in umm… **un**-literal reading of course! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"_If I ever get married, I'll wish with all my might to jump this stage…" _

The girls entered the store and immediately started searching for dresses. Sora got a whole bunch and went into the changing room to try them all. Mimi, on the other side, looked at all the dresses and then, picked the ones she liked and knew would fit her. She went with her 4 dresses to the changing rooms and tried them one by one.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

* * *

"Mimi, honey, are you done with your dresses?" 

"No! I'm trying the last one before I decide"

"Ok, I'll be waiting out here for you to help me decide on mine too" Mimi rolled her eyes and continued trying on her last dress. It was probably the one she liked the most. It was completely white, floor length… it had a double sequined rope belt tied to the waist and a strapless fitted bodice… It fitted her perfectly. She opened the door and revealed herself to her friend.

"Mmm…Sora, how do I look in this?"

"Mimi! You look awesome! They made that dress for you before even knowing you'll try it on!" Mimi smiled and went back to the changing room. Minutes later she came out ready to buy her white dress. Sora had already picked a blue embellished halter neck dress, which went down to the floor and had an opened back.

After paying for their dresses, both friends walked out of the store, chatting about the coming night and the huge impact their dresses will cause.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Matt yelled as he closed the door behind. Walking to his room, he found his mother on the kitchen baking a pie. "The smell is soooo good!" 

"Matt, this pie is NOT for you"

"What? ... why?" He asked pouting

"Somebody's coming to visit and you, by the way, have to get out before she arrives…"

"Why?"

"Because I say so"

"Ok, but if you promise you'll leave at least one slice of pie for me to eat later"

"Ok, ok"

He walked inside and pecked his mother's cheek before going into his room.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to Tai's… bye!" He closed the door behind and after giving 5 steps to the front, he remembered leaving his wallet on the night table. _"Shit!" _ Noticing he had left the keys inside too, he turned around and walked to the back yard, hoping his mother wouldn't be in the kitchen. 

_Ding…dong_

Looking through the window, he saw his mother pass by into the living room. Opening the window as softly as he could, he entered and tiptoed to the door. He peeked into the living room and found Mimi sitting on the couch. _"Mimi!?" _ He ran to his room in slow motion and when he was in, he closed the door but not fully. Grabbing his wallet and putting it on the back pocket, he made it to the door again but this time, to spy and listen to their conversation.

"Mimi, what happened yesterday? Your voice was quivering…"

"I had a… It wasn't a fight or an argument but Matt and I indirectly fought… and today, I saw him on the subway and upon seeing me, he made a love scene with his girlfriend…"

"But why did you "fight"?"

"Natsuko… can I trust you?"

"Of course you can sweetheart! You're like my daughter!" Mimi smiled as the older woman took her hand.

* * *

Upon hearing those last two words, Matt's face turned ghostly pale. As if gravity played a trick on him, his full body weight collapsed to the floor. Trembling, he stood up and managed to grab his bed before collapsing again. Sitting on it, he hid his face behind his hands and wished for those tears to go away… _"This…this can't be happening…"_

* * *

What did he hear?!?!!?!?!

**The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chap will be up** ;)

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chap.

mimato25addict

xDISTURBED-BY-YOUx

M M Forever**  
**

* * *

**I still don't know whether it would be better if he gets totally mad at her, or goes the other way around and gives her, his support... or maybe both? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading 'till here ;)**

**Review !**

* * *


	5. Double unexpected news

**CHAPTER V**

**Double unexpected news**

* * *

**Many thanks to the people reviewing my last chapter; M&M Forever, MiMato-Angel, Rina Yula Zala and cindy ;) **

* * *

"I'm pregnant" she whispered softly looking down at her hands. The relief felt by having shared those few words with somebody was huge. Now, the only thing left was to tell the truth, to the other one involved… 

Not knowing how the future "grandmother" was going to react, she lifted her gaze up very slowly. Focusing her stare on the deep blue eyes, she saw the surprised and shocked look they held.

Natsuko removed her hand from Mimi's and before saying something, she gulped. "Is it… Yamato's?" she asked softly, looking away.

Cold shivers went up Mimi's arms as she heard those words. The atmosphere grew tense, as the support she expected, was slowly turning into rejection. "…yes" she answered

"Are you sure?" she asked in a cold voice with evident disgust.

Mimi looked up at the unrecognizable figure sitting right beside her. The sweet and caring Natsuko had turned into a bitter and haughty woman. _"Why? I thought of all people, she was going to understand the most! Why's she acting like this? I… I feel like crying…"_ "Yes…"

"How long have you been-?"

"Three months"

"Does he know?"

"No…" Mimi looked down at her hands again, feeling the huge abyss between Natsuko and herself.

"Mimi," her voice sharp and hoarse, "I really… _appreciate _all what you have done for us, but I'm sorry, Yamato can't assume responsibilities on the kid…"

Jerking her head upwards, the veracity of the words could be seen in the dull and motionless eyes of the woman. "…Hiroaki and I, as you know, are back together and, we don't want anything to interfere with his or Takeru's studies…"

"But he has the right know he has a child!"

"No Mimi," her voice rising up, "If you want, we'll give you money but, he doesn't have to know he has a child"

"But… why?" she asked with a broken voice as tears had already filled her eyes, threatening to escape any minute now.

"Don't you understand?! He has a life, Mimi. He can't be running with kids at the age of 18! What are you both going to do for a living if neither studies? We don't want him to be unsuccessful and miserable… he can't take in _your _2 children… that'll ruin his life."

Tears escaped her eyes upon hearing the woman's harsh words. Wiping them away with a white tissue didn't make them go away. Putting her hand down, she saw the black eyeliner and mascara stains on the wet paper.

This woman, the one she believed and trusted, had just humiliated her… but worse, everything what she had said, could become true…

Taking the last sip of her tea, Mimi stood up and silently headed to the door. She opened it and went out; not before saying her last words. "Thank you for everything _Mrs… Ishida_, but remember, to make a baby, it takes two, not one, and sooner or later, he'll know…" She closed the door softly behind and walked to the front gate. Standing there, she looked back one last time before walking out of their lives.

* * *

Matt slowly moved from his bed onto the door, peeking his head out. Nothing could be seen or heard from the living room. A gate closing sound came from outside, awaking the thought that Mimi had just left. Hiding behind the door as his mother passed by, he crept out of the room and into the kitchen, following the same path he had taken in. 

Putting his self together, he tried to walk and feel as cool as possible, though the "news", felt like an ice cold bucket of water thrown at him. _"That's why she acted so strange yesterday… she tried to tell me but…" _Crossing the street into the little park, he looked around for Mimi but, she was no where in sight; only little kids and toddlers playing, laughing and running around. A drop fell on his hair and minutes later a soft rain begun to fall. Covering himself with an umbrella, he continued looking around with no success at all. The fuss was no longer heard and the park grew quiet. There was nobody left in the park except for figure sitting in a swing. He approached from behind and immediately recognized the hair. _"Mimi". _Standing a couple of stepsbehind, the swing rocked gently back and forth. She looked down, apparently trying to avoid the rain in her face. His hand stretched forward to pat her shoulder, but he couldn't place connection. Instead, he just looked at the woman sobbing in front of him, not knowing what to do. He was scared. This wasn't what he had in mind. A baby was too much responsibility to take care of. Maybe, the words his mother used were too hard, but they were true. He wanted to study and become someone in life. If he stood by Mimi, he wouldn't have anything to offer except what he would get from a meaningless job and he didn't want that. He loved this woman so much, but, things were still too recent and he needed time… time to think in him, in his life, and in possible future with Mimi.

A ringing sound could be heard and Mimi took her cell phone out.

"_Hi… oh, hi dad…I'm perfectly fine… ok, I'm not fine... I'm sad, disappointed, I feel awful… daddy, sit down and breathe deeply… I'm pregnant…" _

Matt heard what she was talking. It seemed like nobody knew about it. His stomach clenched hearing every word she said.

"…_I'm sorry… Its Matt… No, I haven't told him yet… I know I should tell him but… Please stop scolding me!!!"_

She started crying harder and her whispered voice became louder.

"…_I… I talked with his mother, thinking it was going to be easier but no… she doesn't want me or the baby in his life… she even offered some money…"_

Matt eyes wide opened. He obviously had missed that part.

"…_No… I'm NOT going to abort dad! … I know I have to tell him… I can't do it now!... I don't wanna ruin his life… I know he has to know but… I know he doesn't want the baby, he always told me he didn't and now, I'll loose him forever…"_

He gulped trying to avoid the feeling of guilt building up inside him.

"_He's no jerk dad… maybe sometimes, but I guess I still love him as much as the first day… I really don't know… at least Marie will be happy to have a little sibling… Dad, I CAN take care of two kids!... I'm not gonna be the first mother to raise her kids all alone… Yes, mom would be happy… Now you'll have two grand children… Me too dad, I'm getting all wet here… Thanks for understanding me… Now I know you're the only man I can trust… when?!... Uh, oh, I'll go and pick you for sure! … So, till next month daddy! Bye!"_

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow moving from behind and standing in front, placing an umbrella over her head. She looked up and saw the same blue eyes she had seen earlier; but these… they weren't looking like the others… they weren't mad or angry… just concerned.

"Matt! … What are you-"

"You need a ride?"

She looked down and slid her phone into her purse. "Uh… no… I'll walk…"

"You know you're ½ an hour from your house… you'll take like three days walking there..."

She smiled weakly and stood up. "Thanks, but no thanks… I need to walk to sort out my thoughts…"

"You… you aren't avoiding me are you?" A slight blush came into her cheeks as he took her hand

"Matt, I… please, let me go…"

"You can't go walking… look at you, you're all wet… you'll surely catch a cold"

"Matt, I really don't mind catching a cold… just let me-"

"Mimi, I do mind… I don't want the _mother of my child_ sick…" She looked up into his eyes with fear. He let go of her hand but instead, placed his arm around her waist. "You're not going through this alone." A single tear rolled down her cheek as her body relaxed completely, falling limp on his arms.

* * *

"Mimi… are… you… awake? … Do… you … hear… me?" 

Mimi opened her eyes to find six pairs of eyes looking down at her. Taking her hand to her forehead, she slowly sat down realising she was in her bed. Looking down, she found herself dressed in her pyjamas, which, she was sure she wasn't wearing. "Why are you all here?" she asked her friends.

Sora sat next to her and embraced her with a warm hug. "Matt called saying you fainted out of nothing…" Mimi looked up searching for his face. He was there between Tai and Tk, looking with concern.

"Matt… I know this might sound stupid but... did I dream what I-"

"No, you didn't… _I know_… I heard it when you were speaking with mom… but we'll talk about that later."

Her heart tightened up inside knowing what'll surely come. _"He might help me with the baby, but he doesn't want it…" _

Everybody noticed her eyes becoming watery. Tk looked at the serious Matt and then at the hurt Mimi. "What happened with mom?"

"Mimi sweetie, what's wrong, this is the second time I've seen you faint since you arrived yesterday…"

Mimi smiled and rested her head on Sora's shoulder. "I think you always knew Sora, didn't you?"

Sora opened her eyes widely and shook her head "Mimi, no… you can't be…" Mimi winked and nodded her head. "Gosh…"

"Sora, what's happening here?" asked a very confused Tai. Sora kept staring at her friend without answering his question.

"Guys, I'll go to the point… Marie's having a sibling… I'm… I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!" shouted Tk and Tai surprised. Kari, who was playing with Marie, turned around, eyes wide open.

"But how? When?-" Tai turned his head and looked at Matt with disbelief. "Don't… tell me you're becoming a father…" He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Mimi's face expression became sad when seeing his attitude.

"You shouldn't act like that when talking about your baby," interrupted Tk, "after all, it's not Mimi's fault." Matt looked at his brother with a venomous and killing look.

"Tk, it's ok-"

"No Mimi, it's not ok. I'm really happy to become an uncle and I don't want his selfishness to ruin your life and personal happiness"

"Thanks Tk, I really appreciate it… and don't worry, he won't ruin my life more than what I've already done in his… I'm happy and relieved that I got this out; and knowing that he or she will have this many great uncles, makes me happy too."

"But what are you going to do? …Because Matt's the father, right?" Asked Tai

"I…" she looked up at Matt, but his eyes weren't on her… They were focused on something outside her window. "I think that the father or mother is the person who's always with the child; in good and bad times… I believe that the love they have for the baby is more important than the title itself… they're the ones who give 'em food, change diapers, stay up all night when they're sick and so many other little things that make you their parent…like me and Marie for instance; you all know she's not my biological daughter, but you've all noticed how much I love her and I don't know… If something ever happens to her, I die."

"Then… you're gonna stand alone with your baby?"

"What else can I do? I'm not going to be completely alone though… dad supports me and all of you too."

"He should be asking this but… what's going to happen with Matt?"

"Matt… he's just… I know this will sound kinda hard but… he's the sperm donator to _my _child… and I'm really thankful he's not as mad as I thought he'd get… and well, I'm not asking for more"

"Mimi, we're not here to judge you, we all want you to be happy"

"Thanks Sora, I'll need all of your support especially when I start having mood swings and food cravings at midnight!" the entire group laughed except one. The same one who looked so indifferent at her speaking but yet, recorded every single word she said. He saw all of his friends leave from the same place he had being standing all evening. Nothing made sense to him now. It's true, he might not have wanted the baby but… that night wasn't an ordinary night… everything was made out of love. Sadly, the piece of her saying "he's the sperm donator" didn't fit anywhere.

He felt a gentle pat on the shoulder and immediately turned around. Marie had her hand stretched while her mother's eyes shined in the setting sun.

"Matt, do you wanna eat something? You've been standing there almost an hour!" He took his finger to Marie's hand and gulped.

"No," he said with his voice a little hoarse. "I want you to come with me."

"_Is that an order or a question?"_ she asked herself before answering. "Where?"

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"I want to see that… umm… everything's ok… in there" he said pointing at her stomach with his finger. Mimi lifted a brow and hesitated before answering.

"If that'll make you feel better… then I'll go with you." A small smile came into his face as he walked out of her room. 15 minutes later they were on the car heading to "Odaiba Hospital."

* * *

"Matt?" she asked while going up the entrance stairs, "What would you like his or her name to be?" He looked at her and saw no bad intentions in her question. Her face was calm and full of innocence. 

"Mimi, that's not my business" he answered and continued walking, leaving her behind.

Mimi looked down at Marie and shook her head, "You don't deserve a daddy like that..."

Matt continued walking although he had heard her comment. He opened the door in front, and waited for Mimi to go in.

"Excuse me" he said looking at the woman in the desk, "where can they check my… um… friend who's pregnant?"

"Modern day daddies… they never accept responsibilities on their children…"

"Sorry?" he asked a bit irritated

"What's her name?"

"Mimi Tachikawa ma'am" she answered

"Age?"

"18"

"Marital status?"

"Single"

"Kids before?"

"I have one, but she's adopted"

"Oh… just wait over there until your name's called"

"Thanks!"

They both walked into a waiting hall and took a sit. Mimi picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages.

"Do you think they'll let me enter?" he asked

"If you say you're _my friend_, I doubt it" she answered without taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Mimi Tachikawa to room 207 please" could be heard from the loud speaker. She stood up, left the magazine in the table and walked towards Matt.

"Come in with me… I know you're curious"

"Ehh… uh… I… ok"

They both went in searching for room 207. Peeking their heads in, a middle age woman could be seen preparing some things. Mimi handed Marie to Matt and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mimi walked in and sat on a chair. Seeing Matt on the door, she stood up and dragged him in. "So you are Miss Tachikawa… is this the first time you're pregnant?"

"Yes" she answered a little shy.

"Take your shirt off and lay on the stretcher."

"Ok." She answered and took her tank top off. She handed it to Matt who was a little stunned looking at her chest… She leaned over and whispered maliciously into his ear, "Yes, they're bigger than last time…so close your mouth…" A deep red shade appeared over his cheek as he found himself discovered. Mimi smiled and turned around, making her way back to the stretcher. _"At least, he still looks at me"_

She laid on it and the doctor applied some cold gel over her stomach. "Now, we'll see what's inside"

Matt kept his stare on the little black and white screen seeing… trying to see something…

"You have approximately 13 weeks of pregnancy. We can't determine a baby's sex until it has grown a little more."

"Ok… but how is my baby. Is he or she healthy?"

Matt looked at the doctor who moved the screen showing something to Mimi. He stood up and walked by her side.

"You see this and this?" she said pointing at two round spots separated from each other.

"Yes. What are they? His or her eyes?"

The doctor let out a smile and looked at both of them. "No, miss. Tachikawa, eyes appear later. They're two hearts… you're having twins."

* * *

**Could things go worse? Mim with 3 little kids and no father and Matt with the guilt of (probably) leaving 2 kids on their own sake and most importantly, leaving the woman he once loved after he knows she still loves him. **

**You want to know what will happen next? Then wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Any comments, critics or ideas are welcomed!  
**


	6. An unwanted trio

**CHAPTER VI**

**An unwanted trio**

* * *

**Here I am, posting this chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it and well... review it to let me know what you thought 'bout it...**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter...**

* * *

Mimi blinked twice and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her face went ghostly pale as her mind processed the word. _"…twins? Two babies for the price of one?"  
_

"They're perfectly healthy miss. Tachikawa so, don't worry too much; just avoid eating spicy food, drinking alcohol and if you smoke, you must stop it"

"I… I…" she sat on the stretcher and put her tank top on. "I… I don't… smoke"

"That's perfect. I'll be waiting for you three, next month."

"O…Ok" she answered and shook hands with Dr. Fujimaki.

* * *

Mimi sat on Matt's car embracing Marie. The ride home was quiet… he hadn't said anything since they left the doctor's office. While leaning her head on the window and looking at the cloudy sky, she took her hand from under the seat belt and placed it over her stomach. "See Marie-" she said with a smile covered by falling tears, "You'll have _two_ little brothers, or two little sisters or perhaps a sister and a brother… isn't that great?" 

Marie looked up and tried to grab the hand her mother used to cover her eyes. Matt pulled up slowly as the red light stood up bright. Holding the steering wheel firmly with both hands, he pulled his body forward and sighed.

"You weren't expecting that… were you?" he asked the sobbing woman next to him. She shook her head and smiled as her baby played with her hair. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she tried to smile. She didn't want her baby… _babies_ to feel all the sorrow, pain and grief her…_their_ mother was going through.

"I wish I had three hands, you know…"

He smiled at the sarcasm put on those words… _"At least she's making her mind" _he thought and pressed the accelerator pedal as the light changed.

Several worried glances were thrown at Mimi, who was putting many silly faces to entertain Marie; though her eyes were all teary and didn't exactly show the happiness she was pretending to have.

"You and your little siblings are making mommy go into bankruptcy!"

"Mimi, you know I can-"

"No Matt-" she said firmly, "I'll manage this on my own"

"Mimi, don't be stubborn" he replied seriously, "There are many things you stopped doing and pushed away because of Marie, and now, with 3 babies, you'll need all the help you can..."

"So Mr. Smart-pants, could you tell me what's wrong in my life, since you know it all?"

He breathed in deeply and shook his head. "First, you stopped studying... you don't have a work and you're all alone… I bet you don't even have time to go to the bathroom… and you pushed me away…"

"Oh that's nice… really nice-" she replied sarcastically rising her voice, "I'm SO sorry FOR pushing YOU away, FOR adopting Marie who, by the way, was all alone in this world, FOR forcing YOU to have sex with me, FOR having released TWO ovums instead of ONE or maybe FOR having unconsciously split the ovum, making TWO babies… and oh yes, I'm SORRY FOR taking ALL the responsibility YOU should be sharing with me!"

Braking hard, he parked on the side of the road, took his seatbelt off and turned in his seat to face her.

"You knew…" He whispered before yelling at her "...YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT A BABY!"

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR YOUR SUDDEN OUTBURST OF UNCONTROLLABLE PASSION, AROUSAL AND LUST?!?!?!" she shouted angrily pushing her seatbelt off. "ARE YOU?!?!"

"Mimi…" he called calming down, "I… I'm not prepared to be a father…yet"

Looking into his eyes, she opened the door and climbed out, walking away. A door slamming hard was heard and, at the next second, he was standing before her, blocking her way.

"Have you, for once, thought of how I'M going to cope with three children? … THREE CHILREN!?!?! ...No, of course you haven't…" she quivered, "You just think of yourself… always I, I and I… "I'M not prepared to be a father", "I can't marry", "I don't want to have kids"… and… what about me?" she asked lowering her head, hiding her tears from his view.

"Mimi, I don't have anything… I can't give you anything… First, I have to study… then work and after, we can be together…"

"Matt, I'm not asking anything material; I just want to feel your support… I want to have you near-"

"But Mimi, to be with you, I have to have a good job and for that I have to go to university and study…"

"What do you want Matt? Do you want me to tell _our_ children who their father is when YOU are ready… when they're 20?"

He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No Mimi"

"Then… who tells me you aren't going to fall for a younger and prettier woman?"

"You know I wouldn't do that… I just want you to wait… wait for me Mimi…"

"Matt I can't wait! … You're asking me for 5 or more years when the babies are coming in six months!"

"I know… but-" he said smiling and tilting her chin upwards, "… do it for _me._"

She looked into his misty eyes and removed her chin from his hand, giving a step backwards.

"It's sad how we always fall into the same thing… you, you and you… I have to understand _you_, wait for _you_, forgive _you_… What else do I have to do for YOU?"

"THEN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"An answer…"

"…"

"Tell me… do you want them?"

"Mimi please, don't make answer that..."

"It's as simply as yes or no…"

Breathing in deeply, his voice turned into an insensible whisper, "No…"

Mimi nodded her head as tears freely fell. "Ok…" she answered and turned around.

He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her body to the position it was before. "I… I didn't mean it… I… just-"

"It's ok Matt; everything's pretty clear now… just let me go"

"Mimi listen to-"

"It's too late… let me go"

"No Mimi, please-"

"I'm going to scream. Let. Me. Go." She threatened making him remove his grip from her arm, leaving a red mark behind. Looking into his eyes for the last time, she turned around and walked out of his life… forever.

* * *

"Mimi, are you sure this is what you _really _want?" 

"The truth-" she said looking at what was in front of her eyes, "…is that I'm not so sure… but I know it's for the best…"

"I bet you haven't even made your mind yet…"

"Come on Sora! You told me to be optimistic, remember? I can't leave the trio in the guest's room… It was ok for Marie alone, but now, I'll just have to get used to my reduced living space!"

Two weeks had passed since Mimi found out about the double surprise in her stomach. The first few days were awful… mainly because of Matt and his word circling her mind, but now, she had fully assumed the idea of taking care of them on her own. Of course, she had the support from her closest friends and dad, who called everyday to ensure his daughter's health.

A smile was drawn on her lips as she saw her ex-room go from ivory white to pastel green in one afternoon. Both girls had gathered together to prepare the babies' room before Mimi's condition consumed all of her energy and will power. Luckily for her, no signs of cramps, mood swings or food cravings had shown yet and all the black outs she had, had ceased. Her stomach was the living proof that the twins had grown a bit; though at simple look, her pregnancy wasn't too obvious.

"It'll be better if you open all the windows in this room and let Marie sleep with you tonight. The paint has to dry well before moving her in"

"I guess you're right…" she sighed and walked out, followed by Sora who opened all the windows behind. "I still believe I should sell this apartment and buy a bigger one…"

"No Mimi, no more buying unnecessary things. If you continue wasting money, you'll go bankrupt and the trio will be running out of diapers and milk, though-" she looked down at Mimi's chest and grinned evilly, "…thinking it through, they won't run out of milk… they have unlimited milk stocks!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny..." she frowned and punched Sora's shoulder playfully, "You're mean!"

Taking a sit by the couch, she went through some baby magazines while Mimi prepared some things in the kitchen.

"You're really planning things on advance girl!"

"Of course Miss. Takenouchi! Who do you think you're talking with?" she asked carrying a plate in her hands. Giggling at her "so Mimi" kind of comment, she turned a page over and found a handwritten list with names.

"Are you thinking in names already?"

"Yes… Try these cookies, they're delicious!"

The brunette stretched her hand and picked one of the teddy bear cookies in the plate. "They are! How do you do them?"

"With a mother's love I guess…" she answered blushing.

"Oww… you're so cute. If you had a bakery, you'd make your way to the top with these cookies and all the sweet stuff you cook!"

"Maybe… maybe some day I'll put my own bakery and delight the world with my bear cookies."

Focusing her stare back on the paper, she read what was written on it; "Japanese names", divided in two, for boy and girl. "Let's see… names for girls: Ayaka, Ami, Eika, Hina, Mai, Miya, Ririsa, Saaya, Serena… Names for boys: Dai, Gyousei, Heisuke, Kensou, Motoki, Satoru and…" She put the paper up into the light to read what was written under the smudge of ink. "What name did you write here?"

"Where?"

"Here… under the smudge"

"Ah…"

""Ya… to" is all I can read… wait-"

"What?"

"You weren't writing "his" name on the list to name your baby boy like "him"… were you?" she asked smirking.

"I… I wrote too many names; I don't know what you're talking about… I don't remember…"

"Do you remember a certain "Yamato" name covered by a smudge under the baby boys' names… which, by the way, reminds me of a certain someone…"

"Oh shut up! Eat more cookies and mind your own business!"

* * *

Later that evening, Mimi escaped from the paint smell by going to the mall with Marie. Making her way (with the stroller) through the crowded place, she finally entered "The Baby Store" and searched for the nursery girl. 

"Hi… do you remember me?"

"Of course Miss… I can't forget all you went through because of me…"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that, it wasn't entirely your fault… Either way, I have something to ask you"

"Do you want me to take care of little Marie while you shop? I promise this time I'm not taking my eyes off her"

"Well not exactly… umm… are you working here tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, I'm not… it's my free day"

"Could you baby-sit Marie, please, please, please? My friend's…mmm… sorta getting married tomorrow and I don't have anyone who can take of her… can you? Please, please, please?"

"Well I, …are you sure?"

"100 per cent… I'll pay you but please, say yes"

"If you think I'm capable of taking care of her, then I'll do it"

"Oh Mina! You're the best! Here's my address," she said writing it on a piece of paper, "I'll wait for you tomorrow at 4 o'clock"

"Ok Miss Mimi. I'll be there"

"Thanks Mina, you've just saved my life!"

* * *

"Matt… isn't that girl over there Tk's friend?" 

"Mmm… I don't know" he answered not even looking.

"Look, over there… where the benches are! I think it's that Mimi girl that went to your house the other day."

Sitting by the fountain, Mimi was watching at the passing by people while eating an ice cream.

"Come on let's go to where she is!"

"But-" Nari grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him to where Mimi was peacefully sitting.

"Hi Mimi! Hi baby!"

An extremely high pitched voice interrupted the mother from giving ice cream to her daughter. She looked up and saw a thin woman standing in front of her and then, moving her gaze aside, her eyes widened to see the girl's companion, who happened to have her hand in his.

"Hi…" she whispered sheepishly

"Oh Mimi, I can't believe it!"

"What can't you believe?" she asked focusing her eyes on the little blue spoon with ice cream she was putting inside Marie's mouth.

"Tk told me you were pregnant!"

"Did he really?" she asked calmly not believing the girl

"Well I… sorta heard that when he was speaking on the phone… Is it true?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend… maybe he knows…" She spat bitterly licking her ice cream.

"Matt… why would-"

"She's having…" he sighed in deeply, "…twins"

"What?! Mimi… that's quite a surprise! You look so… young…"

"Yeah… you know… you never think you'll get pregnant until it happens…"

Matt sighed and looked away, not letting her hand go.

"Mimi, sorry for the question but… are you married or planning to?"

She let out a laugh and looked up. "No… marriage was never his thing."

"Then… you have a boyfriend?"

"I _had _a boyfriend but, being a coward as he is, he dumped me twice; one, when knowing I adopted Marie and second, after knowing I was double pregnant…"

"No shit! Did he really?"

She nodded her head and placed the last bit of ice cream inside Marie's mouth.

"Well Mimi, I'm really happy that your… mmm… family is growing but, Matt and I… we haven't thought of having a family yet…"

"That's… uh… nice?"

"… Eh… We have to go now… we'll …eh… see you tomorrow at Sora's party…"

"_Did Sora invite this… this girl?"_ "Are you going too?"

"Yes! I'm going to make Matt some company… I know he doesn't want to go… why you ask? I've got no idea, but we're going anyways… we'll see you tomorrow!"

"O-ok… see ya…" She waved, and with that, both of them walked away._  
"Don't cry! Don't cry!" _she told herself as the man she _still_ loved walked away hugging another woman. _"Why? … Why didn't he say anything? He really doesn't care, does he?"_  
Though she tried to suppress all the sadness and anguish building inside her, a small tear rolled down her cheek, falling hard one the  
pavement. _"Why does he hurt me so?" …_

* * *

_Next Day..._

* * *

"Look at me!!!! I'm all packed up in this dress!!!" 

"Mimi… you don't look bad at all… you're gorgeous! Isn't she gorgeous Tk?"

"She's stunning!"

"See Mimi, you look pretty"

"Do I really look good inside this… this thing, Kari?"

"Yes Mimi…"

"Do I look fat?"

"No Mimi…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mimi…" she said rolling her eyes

"But you-"

"Mimi, just shut up!" she yelled "You look amazing! You don't look fat! Your stomach is a little visible but who doesn't know, won't notice!"

"Really?" she asked blinking with shimmering eyes. Kari breathed in deeply and nodded her head. In fact, her white dressed pressed all of her upper body and chest while falling loose to the floor.

"Just be careful with your boobs… they might pop out any time!"

"Ow! You're so cruel to me! Everybody's bothering me because of the same…"

"Don't worry Mimi-" said Tk holding her hand and looking into her eyes, "Me, being a man and expert in these kind of stuff, I must say you look gorgeous like that"

"Do I-"

"You look damn sexy!" Kari elbowed his stomach and dragged him away, leaving Mimi all alone in front of the mirror.

The "ring ceremony" was being held in Mr. Takenoushi's house. The back yard was beautifully decorated and almost all the guests had arrived. The soon to be "engaged" Sora was running up and down making sure everything was perfectly done; while Tai had a, what seemed to be, pleasant chat with his future father-in-law.  
One of the hired waiters came into the small room where Mimi was and stood behind her.

"Yes?"

"Miss… the ceremony is going to start… go downstairs please"

"In a minute I'll be there…Thanks!" she said and continued retouching her makeup. The just arrived Matt and Nari stood in the living room looking through the large windows for a place to sit. Leaning on the frame, Matt popped his head out and waved several times before Tai noticed him. Making a sign with his hand, he showed a place where sits were empty. Nodding, he pulled his head inside and he felt a pair of hands circling his waist on the process.

"Nari… this isn't the time for this… we're already late"

"Just a kiss Matt… a little one, please?"

He sighed and cupped her face before leaning closer to kiss her lips. As if feeling something wrong, he opened his eyes without parting away, catching a glimpse of something white standing in the stairs.

Mimi looked heart broken at the loving scene in front of her eyes. Shutting her lids as tight as she could, she moved her head away, breaking the eye contact they had briefly made.

When opening them again, a sudden fatigue took control of her body making her vision go blurry and her legs turn to jelly. _"Not again please!"_  
Trying to focus her vision on the step under her dress, she grabbed the banister and stepped aside before doing so in front. _"Thanks God…"_  
Stretching her other foot in front, her heel got caught in the dress, making her loose her balance and roll down the 22 steps of hard wooden stair…

* * *

"MIMI!" 

A faint scream was heard as the body fell lifeless on the floor…

* * *

**Well guys... what can I say?**

** Review? ... No, no need to remind you... but anyway, any comment is welcomed.  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**


	7. The promise

**CHAPTER VII**

**The promise**

* * *

**What can I say... This is the saddest chapter I've written... Matt's going through so much pain :( **

**Just read and review...**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chap:**

o-silver-star-o

xDISTURBED-BY-YOUx

Rainie Ayumi

Rina Yula Zala

**I appreciate your reviews... they keep me going on.**

* * *

**  
**

"_Waiting… is there something worst than waiting? A minute… a single minute seems an eternity…an eternity when waiting in a lifeless hospital ward… How's she? … Why?... Why doesn't the doctor come out? Why's she taking so long? Why hasn't she come out yet?... Is she ok?... I just hope so… Me… It was me who caused all this…all this suffering in her life… Why?... Why 3 children?... why?..." _Breathing deeply, an exhausted Matt sat on a foamy chair inside the waiting room. He was tired… tired of waiting 1 hour and 45 minutes, pacing back and forth 'till the doctor had the decency to show up and inform him 'bout Mimi's condition. But no; the red light above the room's door was still on, and, no doctor or nurse had come out. Sighing heavily, he stood up again and started pacing through the available space. He was worried… terrified that something might happen to the woman lying unconscious next room.

In this kind of situations, most people begin to think about their lives and how lucky they are to say "I'm fine"; and Matt… he was no exception. _"Why…why did this have to happen to her? Why… why not me? I should be the one badly injured with a life risk condition… Only… only if I could turn back time…" _Leaning his head on the cold glass, his stare drifted into the sky, seeking for an answer. Shinning brightly, stars twinkled on the clear night sky, making an introduction for the glorious moon to appear. "_The moon… __the inconstant moon… that monthly changes in her circle orb..." _A slight smile was drawn on his lips as he remembered that passage from Romeo & Juliet… Mimi would always put on her best poet voice and recite some few romantic verses to him. Breathing hardly, almost painfully, he also remembered how he demanded her to shut up and stop saying those "meaningless and boring words" … And from one day to another, she took his words and never ever talked 'bout poetry to him again.

Gulping all the guilt from his throat, he looked once again into the night sky. Shutting his eyes tightly, recent and not so recent memories and images came flooding into his mind... all of them reminded him how bad he had treated her and … they showed all the signs she had given him…

* * *

"_-Is she your sister?-  
-No…she's my daughter-_  
…  
_-Mimi, didn't you say you **weren't **going to do it?...-"_

"_-__**NO **Tk, this isn't **his** baby-"_

"_-Matt, things are different. I have a baby and you have a girlfriend. We had our chance and it didn't turn out completely right. We love each other, but **we want different things**…-"_

"_-I hate you Ishida!-  
-no, you don't… you love me-  
-**I hate the fact that I can't hate you**…-"_

"_-And do you have a new boyfriend or something?-  
-I don't have time for that Matt. If I ever find someone, I want that man to love Marie and maybe recognize her as his…-"  
-So… you're looking for a man **who's willing to be a father**?-  
-Not exactly looking**… I'm just hoping to meet the right person**… soon…-  
-You know I'm free…-  
-Matt, **I** **don't want a part time guy pretending to be a father**…-"_

"_-I miss you…-  
-Mimi, I miss you too… and I need you…-"_

"_-Matt, I **can't** sleep with you…-  
-But why?-  
-Because I just can't!-"_

"_-There's always a limit for tolerance and patience… try not to piss other people, or **you'll end up totally alone**…mine... it's on the countdown since 5 minutes ago…-"_

"_-I had a… It wasn't a fight or an argument but Matt and I indirectly fought… and today, I saw him on the subway and **upon seeing me, he made a love scene with his girlfriend**…-"_

"_-…No… **I'm NOT going to abort dad**! … I know I have to tell him… I can't do it now!... **I don't wanna ruin his life**… I know he has to know but… I know **he doesn't want the baby**, he always told me he didn't and now,** I'll** **loose him forever**…-"_

"_-Matt… **he's the sperm donator to my child**… and **I'm really thankful he's not as mad as I thought he'd get**… and well, I'm not asking for more-"_

"_-Modern day daddies… **they** **never take responsibilities on their children**…-"_

"_-No Miss Tachikawa …**you're having twins**…-" _

"_-I'm **SO sorry FOR pushing YOU away**, **FOR adopting Marie** who, by the way, was all alone in this world, **FOR forcing YOU to have sex with me**, FOR having released TWO ovums instead of ONE or maybe FOR having unconsciously split the ovum, making TWO babies… and oh yes, **I'm SORRY FOR taking ALL the responsibility YOU should be sharing with me!**-"_

* * *

Pushing all the available air out of his lungs, he breathed in again and opened his eyes. _"She's right… all I've been doing lately is putting pressure and more pressure over her shoulders…I wish… I wish I knew what would be best to do…" _The sound of people talking broke his thoughts making his eyes wander through the room. 

"Any relatives from Miss Tachikawa?"

"Here!" he shouted from across the room, running towards the man.

"And you are…?"

"Her friend… how's she?"

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you... I need direct relatives"

"Her father is across the globe in North America and her mother is dead…" Making this a habit of his, he breathed in deeply and whispered softly, "I'm the father of her kids…"

"Ok Mr…"

"Ishida, Matt Ishida"

"The patient's condition is critic. We did our best to stabilize her and now, she's asleep. Both babies are perfectly fine; they didn't receive any bumps because she protected them by, we suppose, circling her arms around them. You see, the way she fell she could've protected her head, which she didn't… This night is crucial for her and her babies… I'm sorry but, she might not be able to make it…" After saying this, the doctor patted Matt's shoulder and left. Feeling hot tears springing from his eyes, he made a big effort to collapse on the chair instead of falling into the floor. The news… they… they devastated him… Bringing his hands to his face, he made no effort to suppress the tears falling freely from his eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably, he grabbed a cushion and placed his chin over it, hugging it with all of his strength. _"She can't die, she can't die!" _he thought as he threw the cushion to the other side of the room.

"Jeez Matt! Calm down!" shouted Tai as he climbed the last step of the stair.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" cried Matt, his voice breaking on the way.

"What?! How is she?" he asked concerned taking Sora's hand in his. "We came as soon as we could…"

"Matt! I was waiting for you and you never came! I had to get a taxi!" whined Rina taking a sit next to him. Moving his hands from under his head, Tai and Sora immediately noticed his puffy eyes as he wiped those last tears away.

"How's she?" asked Sora fearing the worst. Seeing his friend like that, Tai stretched his hand to Matt and, at the next moment, he was hugging him, crying hard on his shoulder.

"She…she… she might die" he whispered in between sobs. With tears falling from her eyes, Sora hugged Matt from behind and rested her head on his back.

"And the babies?"

"They're o-ok… no-nothing ha-happened to them; Mi-Mimi took a-all the da-damage… The-they gave her to-tonight, if she do-doesn't make i-it, the three wi-will di-die…"

"God…" whispered Tai comforting his devastated and heart broken friend

"Matt… I wanna go home… hospital's make me sick…"

"He… he sa-said she's a-asleep and t-that her co-condition is cri-critic"

"Did you see her?"

"No… he di-didn't sa-say a-anything 'bo-bout that"

"Matt! Did you listen to me! I wanna go home!" yelled Rina angry that he didn't take notice of what she said before.

Turning his head around to face her, anger consumed his teary eyes. "CAN'T YOU SEE MIMI IS DYING?"

"Don't shout at me… I just wanna go home" she whispered and pouted, putting a hurt expression on her face.

"Li-listen clearly to me ´cos I wo-won't re-repeat it twice: I'm. Not. Lea-leaving. Mimi's. Si-side. Tonight."

"But why is she so important? …ok, I know it's sad but… it won't take more than ½ an hour…"

"Rina look-" said Sora trying to get some common sense into the girl's neuron, "Mimi's our friend and no one will move tonight from here… so, if you wanna go home, I suggest you go to that table over there, ask the nurse for the phone and call a cab…"

"But I want Matt to take me home" she replied stubbornly

Running his hands through his hair, his voice started as a whisper and ended in a loud yell… "Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP! I'm not ta-taking you a-anywhere!"

"But Matt! Why's she so important?!"

"You…you really want t-to know?"

"An explanation is the minimum I deserve…"

Nodding his head while cleaning his eyes with the back of his hand, he walked towards the fancy dressed girl and placed his hands over her shoulders. Lifting his head, his eyes met hers; sending cold shivers through her body. "Mimi… I love her… the ba-babies… they're mi-mine"

"What?!"

"What you heard Rina" interrupted Sora defending her friend, "Now, if you're kind enough, please leave. We don't want you here."

"You… you'll pay for this Matt! I'm not making any scandal just because I'm a lady who knows this is a hospital… but you'll see… I promise" Matt shrugged his shoulders and sat on the chair once again. Making sounds of evident anger, Rina turned on her feet and stomped down the stairs.

"Whooo… you should really learn to choose your dates Matt…"

Elbowing Tai on the stomach, Sora sat next to Matt and comforted him by caressing his back. "This is no time for jokes Tai"

"Sorry" he whispered and leaned on the wall.

* * *

"Mr Ishida" a nurse called from the table, waving a paper in her hand. Matt looked up and ran across the room to the woman, a slight feeling of hope flowing through his veins. 

"How's she? Can I go and see her?"

"Unfortunately no, but… all I can tell you is that she's stable…"

"Ah…"

"We need you to sign this…"

"What is it?"

"Organ donation… Would you like to donate her organs?"

Feeling his heart tightening and his lungs skipping their usual rhythm, he shook his head and looked at the hot tears crushing hardly on the floor. Out of nothing, a thought crossed his mind and, without thinking, he ran back to Tai and Sora.

"MARIE! Where's she?!"

"Kari and Tk went to… Mimi's… house… they should be with her right now…"

Nodding his head, he sat on the chair and wept silently until falling asleep.

* * *

"Are you here for Miss Tachikawa?" asked a chubby nurse. 

"Yes" answered Sora

"We're allowing one of you to go inside"

"Really?"

"Yes. Who's going in?"

"Matt, Matt wake up!"

"Mmm? …what do you want Tai?!" he asked a bit annoyed

"They're letting one of us in to see Mimi"

"What?!" he yelled and immediately stood up

"So… you're going in Mr…?"

"Ishida… and yes, I'm going in"

"Ok, follow me please." After having received his friend's hugs, he walked towards the large white door on the corner of the room. The nurse, who was standing there, opened the door and both went in."Come here… you'll have to change your clothes"

"_Why?"_ he asked himself, but just nodded in agreement instead. There was no time to waste; he just wanted to see Mimi.

10 minutes later, the nurse had finish tying the olive green lace around his waist.

"Ok you can go but remember, don't move her or do anything that might alter her condition."

"Ok" he whispered and exited the little room. As he made his way through the corridor, a sudden and unexpected feeling started pressing his heart, making it harder to breathe. Opening the door to Mimi's room, he peeked his head inside and instantly felt sick. The view of the girl lying on the stretcher made him shed all the suppressed tears he had inside. Walking slowly, he found a chair next to the stretcher and sat on it.

Stretching his hand, he took hers and held it tight. "..Mi..mi... Do-don't le-leave me… I… I already miss you… ple-please don't go…" He placed his cheek on her palm and cried softly in it. "Think… think in Marie… s-she needs you… she can't lo-loose two mommies… if you don't wa-wanna do it for me, do-do it for Ma-marie and f-for _our_ kids… the-they deserve a cha-chance to li-live a happy li-life… don't die pretty, ple-please…" kissing her hand, he dug his face in between the covers and cried… "I… know am an i-idiot" he whispered and smiled, though tears flowed down his cheeks, "but… I… I'm an idiot i-in love… I lo-love you… I still d-do, like the fir-first day… I…I pro-promise, if you li-live, we'll ma-marry and… and we-we'll have a family li-like the o-one you always wanted… with Ma-rie, little Matt, li-little Mimi, you and… and me… we'll be to-together for… forever till we get old… and then… we'll die to-together, but… but for that… you ha-have to fight… you… you have to win this ba-battle… you ha-have to live… and i-if you do-don't I… I'll be wa-waiting for you to… to co-come and take me with…with you…"

Many tubes went up and down entering her nose, arms and hands. The heart beating device next to her, emitted a constant "bip... ... ... ... bip... ... ... ... bip" showing she was still alive…

He stood up and leaned close to her face. Upon seeing it, more tears rolled down his cheeks. Her right side was badly bruised and many bandages covered her whole head. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the covers aside. With great care, he lifted her robe a bit and saw what he never expected to see... her legs, arms and shoulders were a dark shade of purple as large bruises and hematomas had already formed under and on her skin. Her once pale skin had several coloured bruises, going from a yellowish-green to a dark, almost black, purple. The only thing "intact" was her stomach. Smiling weakly, he put his hand over it and felt a soft constant beat. Without taking it from there, his other hand removed the oxygen mask from her face and, leaning closer, he kissed her dry and pale lips.

After the gentle kiss had finished, he buried his head on her hair and wept softly. Feeling a strange movement on her body, he immediately stood up and saw all of her body tensing up, just before hearing a loud "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" echoing in the room…

* * *

**(sighs) I'm going to cry :(**

**People review... please**

**I'll try to make next chapter longer...**

**Take care... **


	8. Till death breaks us apart

**CHAPTER VIII**

**Till death breaks us apart...**

* * *

**Uhhh... last chapter was quite sad, don't you think? It made me really happy to get those kind reviews from you people. I hope you like this chapter too and, hope you continue reviewing!  
There's nothing especial, except the fact that I just started university (yes, I'm getting old!) and I wrote a bit every now and then so, if it doesn't make sense... let me know. I'll make some comments 'bout this chapter in the end.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Matt rushed out of the room into the corridor, peeking his head through the many rooms trying desperately to find someone who could help him. "Nurse! Nurse!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while stopping in the middle of the deserted corridor. The nurse who had come in with him stepped out of the little office room holding some white plastic gloves in her hands. 

"Is there something wrong Mr. Ishida?" she asked casually.

"Help me" he whispered in between breaths. The distance from Mimi's room to where he was, wasn't a small one and, apart from all the nerves and fear contracting his body, blood pressure building up in his head didn't help. He felt as if his esophagus had tied into a knot in the upper part, just below his throat, making it dry and rough. His stomach was a muscular knot itself; aching with every twist inside. His joints were stiff; frozen in the spot and his voice was hoarse, broken, full of sorrow but soft, almost inaudible at the same time. His eyes said even more than what he could say with his mouth. They were scared and frightened, showing that panic was rapidly taking control of his body. His brain was confused… collapsing due to the many actions it was trying to achieve at once.

To prevent any harm, he had to keep together as long as possible; stand straight and say something direct and coherent for the nurse to get the message straight away. "Mimi… he-her heart… the ma-machine…"

She looked at him a bit confused. His brain hadn't succeed and didn't seem to be working at its full capacity by now… Matt had entered a state of shock as his mind was slowly being enveloped by stress, pressure and fury. "She's dead!" he yelled with a sudden strength that, as fast as it came, it went. Tears started rolling down his cheek as he saw the nurse run past him at full speed towards the far away room.

Trembling as he walked towards that same room, the nurse ran past him once again, but this time, she ran the opposite direction. Trying to delay as much as he could this moment, he stopped halfway to hear what was being said through the loudspeaker.

"_Reanimation staff ne__eded in room 516 **now**… I repeat again, reanimation staff needed in room 516, along with doctor Hiroashi **now**"_

"_Reanimation?" _he thought trying to focus on all the people running past him. "Who are you going to reanimate?" he asked to no one in particular. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking again not even knowing where he was going. A wall blocking his way made him give a ¼ turn to the left, stopping in front of a window. Looking through the dark glass, he vaguely remembered what his mind had decided to push out for no further mental damage.

_"Mimi…" _he whispered softly scanning the back of his mind for recent events. Realization hit him hard causing a strong headache to replace the rising blood pressure. Taking a hand to his forehead for support, he crossed the double door and headed to the busy bed. Two women and three men, including the doctor, were standing around the stretcher not doing anything. From where he was, he saw one of the women looking down at her watch and then, writing something on a paper.

"No…" he whispered causing all five heads to turn around. Stepping closer, two of the male nurses took his arms and pushed him out of the room.

"Leave me you son of -"

"No swearing here Mr Ishida" said Doctor Hiroashi firmly as he came out of the room, closing the doors behind.

"Then tell them to leave me!" he yelled fighting the grip of the two men.

"Leave him" the doctor ordered and both male nurses stood in front of the room's door.

"Just let me see her…" he begged

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishida but… Miss Tachikawa... she passed away…"

* * *

"Matt! Matt!" waved Tai to the -zombie like- Matt. His head was hanging low as his body swayed from right to left and vice versa as he walked. "Did you see Mimi? Is she awake? Did you talk to her? Did she say something?" 

Raising his head, he breathed in deeply and sat on the foamy chair. He wanted to cry; lock himself in a room and cry for a week… but he couldn't; his eyes stopped tears from coming out and his brain was turning all the sadness and suffering into frustration and anger… his soft heart was slowly becoming the hard and emotionless one it was before he knew Mimi.

"She… she died" he whispered quietly letting his voice travel through the available space. Silence took over the waiting room as two shocked faces refused to believe the recent spoken words.

"No…no… no…" whispered Sora burying her head into Tai's chest. He, crying too, embraced the girl and both wept silently in each other arms.

Matt sat quietly not showing any sign of life. His eyes were dull and still, focused on a lifeless plastic plant near the nurse's desk.

_"Why? … Why did you leave me princess? …Why didn't you say goodbye?" _he asked himself pressing and twisting the cushion on his hands. Glancing over at a moving figure, he saw the doctor walking from the nurses' desk to the room; and before even thinking what to do, he was standing in front of the doctor ready to confront him.

"Your job is to cure and _save _people… why didn't you save her? Why didn't you do something to prevent her from dying?!" he yelled, not caring whether people turned around to see him.

"Look Mr Ishida, I understand how you feel and there's definitely no need for you to shout; remember we're in a hospital... We did **all** what we could to help Miss Tachi-"

"You didn't! You were all standing still… looking at how she died…"

"That's not true. We tried to reanimate her but her body didn't respond…"

"You're lying! The reanimation staff was there! Those electric plates were there and you didn't even touch them!"

"We couldn't use them…"

"Why the hell not?!"

"If we used them to bring her back, the babies would've died… A baby's body is too small to resist the electric shock"

"But she'd be here…with us…" he whispered

"I'm sorry to tell you this but… there was less than fifteen percent of chance for her to survive… If she had come back, we were forced to proceed on an immediate removal of both fetus and… in her condition, she wouldn't have survived the intervention…"

"But-"

"_Attention please: Dr Hiroashi report on room 32-B, I repeat again; Dr Hiroashi report on room 32-B"_

"I'm sorry Mr Ishida but, duty's calling. I know it's hard but… you'll get over it."

Dr Hiroashi turned around and walked into the room, disappearing behind the white doors. At his comment, Matt clenched his fist and, taking a deep breath, punched the wall next to him, thanking God the doc had walked away, since, that punch, would've ended in his eye.

* * *

Lying on his bed, he pulled his shoes off and covered his head with pillows and blankets, leaving a little light ray to filter inside. He closed his eyes hoping that those events from today would burn, leaving no record on his memory. He wished that time would go back to four months ago, making all of this, a horrendous nightmare. 

Arching his body, he tried to find comfort in between covers, but it wasn't enough to remove, or calm, all the thoughts going through his head.

"I killed her…" he whispered pressing his hand against his chest. _"Maybe I… I… I killed her through the inside… It was true… she always waited for me to come, but I didn't… I was… I'm always too busy thinking in…me, and not paying attention to the world around me… She… she died thinking I… I didn't love her..." _A lonely tear rolled down his cheek and into the pillow. He reached his back pocket and took his wallet, bringing it by his face. Slowly, he opened it and took a photo were Mimi appeared. Passing gently his fingers over the image, he couldn't help but smile at the memory it brought.

_"Why did you die Mimi?"_

_  
"Why did you leave me alone?"_

_"Is it… is it a pretty place where you are?"_

_"Are you… alone too?" _

_"Are you waiting for me?" _

_"Are you happy there?" _

_"How are **our **babies?" _

Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his side, catching a glimpse of his mobile's light going on and off before the ringing sound could be heard. The cell phone rang and then stopped. A minute later it began ringing again and stopped after some few seconds. He just looked at it but didn't move. The sound was becoming pretty annoying since it didn't stop. The person on the other side must be 1) too stupid not to understand that nobody's answering, or 2) too patient to call all this many times. His hand reached out for the phone now that it had stopped. _"9 missed calls…Who the hell would call 9 times? …Rina is angry with me and… this isn't her number… or is it?" _he wondered placing it over his stomach while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. It began ringing again and this time, he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Yamato Ishida?"

"Mmm"

"I'm talking from Odaiba Hospital… we need you to come immediately"

"Why?"

"Dr. Hiroashi wants to see you urgently"

"To apologize?" he whispered recalling the "conversation" they had today.

"Sorry?"

"I … don't want to gi-"

"He'll be here 'till midnight, you better come."

"I said it before… I don't want to give her organs…" The woman on the other side hanged the phone leaving Matt with the doubt of whether to go or not. Growling, he put his shoes on and his wallet (with the photo) inside his pocket before leaving the room.

* * *

"_This better be good" _he thought as we went up the stairs to floor number 5. Knowing his way through, he headed to the nurses' desk and asked for the doc. 

"Excuse me miss… is Hiroashi here?"

"Who?"

"Hiroashi… you know, old, 'bout a meter and seventy tall, bald with white hair and yes, the most "ethical" man I've ever met"

"You mean," she looked into his eyes with a serious look, "**Doctor** Hiroashi?" she asked stressing the "doctor" part.

"Yeah, that same one… you know where he is?"

"Well… **Doctor** Hiroashi is in… the patient's floor… go to the second floor and ask for him. He should be there."

"Ok" he said and left without thanking the girl.

Taking the banister with his hand as he lazily walked down, he couldn't help but remember Mimi's accident, the way she fell down the stairs, and the way she looked on the stretcher. Though he tried to push them away, those memories always flooded back to his mind... anytime… anywhere. Breathing deeply, he walked down the three floors and looked around for any sign of the doctor.

"Excuse me," he asked to a passing by nurse, "Do you know where **Doctor** Hiroashi is?"

"I just saw him down the corridor… walk to the end, to the blue door... there's a small room… he might be there"

"Ok, thanks" he whispered under his breath and continued walking. The corridor was quite long, with many rooms on both sides.

"Mr. Ishida!" he heard somebody calling from behind. Turning around, he saw the doctor waving at him. "Good thing you came and found me. I was about to leave"

"_And?" _"Ehh… if you're going to try and convince me 'bout giving Mimi's organs, I tell you, you're loosing your time…"

"No, none of that; that's not my business"

"Then… why did you call me?"

"You have to go downstairs, to the morgue… we need you to provide some information and recognize the body…"

A cold wind entered through the window causing Matt some shivers. "But I…" he sighed and nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Feeling his stomach contracting and his throat drying as he spoke, he finally whispered the words, holding the -willing to come out- tears back. "Where… where's her..." his voice trailed off, not being able to complete the sentence.

As if knowing what Matt was going to ask, the doctor patted his back softly and answered the question. "Get on the elevator and press the –2 button; then, turn right and you'll find a large glass door, go in, talk to the man there and he'll take you to… to where you need to go"

"Ok" he whispered turning around to leave.

The elevator wasn't far from where he was standing. In fact, he had to walk some 20 steps to get to it, but he just couldn't put his body together and walk. Tiredness, stress, memories and, spoken and unspoken words, were circling his mind making it hard for him to focus on something. Everything was too sudden, too recent. He couldn't even suffer his pain without being disturbed. Knowing that this process takes, usually a long time of recovery, he had decided to go through it, living each and every single day, wishing he could get over it someday and hopefully, move on with his life. But, at the same time, it would be betrayal… betrayal to her memory… If he moved on with his life would mean that he got over Mimi's death… something he didn't thought as possible…

"Matt" a feminine voice called out from behind. He turned 'round but nobody was there. Smiling, he pressed the elevator's button and waited for it to come.

"Are you already appearing and disappearing before me?" he asked to no one in particular. Death, future and destiny seemed to be conspiring against him, taking his most beloved possessions… Mimi, his life and his sanity…

He walked into the elevator as the doors flung open before him. Stretching his hand, he pressed the circular button saying "-2" on it and then, looked at his reflection on the mirror. _"Do I really look this bad?"_ he asked himself as he took a closer look to his face. His eyes were all puffy and red from crying his heart out.

"Matt" the voice whispered again, but this time, it was a little louder. Looking up, he thought about it and hesitated before saying it was Mimi's voice.

"Matt!" the voice called again, and by now, he was certain it wasn't Mimi's voice. _"Am I going insane? …I … I think I need some sleep…" _The feminine voice was clearly calling him but, he had no idea from where it came.

"Isn't that… Sora's voice?" he asked; looking 'round the small compartment.

The elevator slowly came to its stop on the "minus two" floor. The doors flung open, revealing an enveloping bright light…

* * *

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" Yelled Sora at his sleeping form 

"I think he's with Hypnos and Morpheus right now…"

"Tai, you could help me with him or… wait, how do you know 'bout that?"

"I just paid some attention in history class…" he answered shaking Matt's body violently "Matt! Wake up!"

"Mmm?" Opening his eyes slightly, he saw as all the sun light crushed directly into them. "Where am I? …Sora? …That voice was yours? ...I need to get to the… to the -2 floor to identify Mimi's-"

"Hey! It took you long to come back to this world!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at the setting sun.

"The nurse here is waiting for you"

"I said I wasn't going to give Mimi's organs… how many time do I have to repeat that?!"

"Mr…"

"…"

"Excuse me… what's your name?"

"Didn't I answer that before?" She shook her head.

"Ishida… Yamato Ishida…"

"No Mr Ishida, this is nothing 'bout organ donation. The doctor allowed one of you to come in to see Miss Tachikawa"

"Hiroashi? …But Mimi… she… she died some hours ago… I … I was just going to the… to the… morgue to identify her body…"

"I think you've been asleep for a long time, 'cos Miss Tachiwaka is doing an excellent job in recovering."

"But I saw her! I was with her when she stopped breathing and that thing… the machine… it- Ouch!"

Tai took his hand from Matt's hair and stood behind Sora, using her as protection. "Sorry man but I needed to do that"

"Why did you-?"

"To bring some common sense back to you"

"Huh?"

"Ok then, if Mr Ishida doesn't want to go, would you follow me please Miss-"

"No wait! I'll go!" he cried standing in front of the nurse.

"Follow me please"

Matt followed the nurse to the white door on the corner. After both went in, he stood there silent for a second.

"Something wrong Mr. Ishida?"

"No, it's just that… the green… the olive green thing… do I have to put it on"

"No, there's no need"

"Oh, thanks" Before walking his first step to the truth, he glanced at his watch and, surprise came when he read the hour. "20:43" _"Did I… did I dream all of that? ...it was... it wasn't real?" _he asked himself while his body moved out of habit into the far away room. Pushing the door open, he slowly went in, finding Mimi sitting on the bed, smiling warmly at him.

Before he knew, he was over her body, crying softly in her chest, enveloped in her arms.

"I love you," he whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again… This time… this time I'm not letting you go… nor the twins… we'll be together forever… till death breaks us apart…"

* * *

**Well... as I promised, this chapter was longer. In case you didn't understand, Matt dreamt everything 'bout Mimi's death. This started last chapter after he was asked 'bout organ donation, so that's why it's always mentioned by him! **

**This chapter had a different ending planed; Mimi wasn't going to die, but I decided that the whole idea of the dream was a good one and I bet all of you thought it was true, which would prove that I actually got you into it ;)**

**She was supposed to die and then come back some minutes later; and it that lapse, she was going to meet with her mother.**

** But to me, the idea of dying and then living again is too surreal. I know it happens like in 1 of every 1000000000 cases but, I think it's better the way it is.**

**Now the big unknown is... did you like it?**

**I don't like to push people for reviewing but, if you think it's good, post a comment, I'll appreciate it.**

**Till next' ;)  
**


	9. I love u 2

**CHAPTER IX**

"**I love u 2"  
**

* * *

**Well everybody... this is the last chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed my previous chap. **

**I'm sorry for being so mean!! **

* * *

"Matt?" whispered Mimi a little confused and doubtful at the same time. It was the first time in months since he spoke from the heart; and that, was scary. His head was still buried in her chest as tears of happiness and sorrow flooded from his eyes into the thin material of the robe. A dark shade of colour grew as her clothing absorbed all of the tears he shed. 

Breathing the pure oxygen for the last time, Mimi removed the mask from her face and placed it aside. Her hands came back to his head, but this time, her fingers gently slid through his hair, doing a swift motion up and down. His body trembled; just like a little kid who needed protection.

A smile was drawn on her face as his head slowly parted from her, finding its stop in front of her eyes. Using the sleeve of his shirt as a handkerchief, he wiped the tears away and forced a smile.

An awkward silence grew between them, being the clock on the wall, the only source of sound. His eyes blinked many times at the feeling of tears on his lashes.

It was perhaps the first time she saw him cry like that. The strong man had broken his core and cried, just like a child. And it wasn't that what caught her… it was his words… they sounded so meaningful, so full of love… they were all what she ever wanted to hear, but now, inside her, they didn't have the same meaning and feeling they could've had a couple of weeks ago.

Going back to the day of her arrival, there was only one thing in her mind: get him... get him before he could notice her pregnancy. Knowing it wasn't easy, she tried to hide it, but as they say, truth always comes out. Maybe that wasn't a smart plan, but with a little more time, she could've succeeded… She could've, but she didn't… she failed… and there was no coming back. She thought she could change him… change his twisted mind into a husband and dad type of mind, but she couldn't.

Keeping her love away from him wasn't enough to get him back. He got a girlfriend to supply all the love he was lacking at the time. Not knowing if the girl supplied his need of affection, she still felt jealous when seeing her around him. She noticed and cursed at how Rina exhibited him when walking around town. It wasn't necessary to do it to realize he wasn't into that sort of stuff. Though he was a well known high school idol, he always tried to keep his low profile just like any other ordinary guy.

All of what he said didn't seem real… During that period, he wanted her… until knowing she was pregnant. He offered her his help, but that wasn't enough. The coldness in his eyes was too obvious and evident when laying upon her. His contempt look hurt her deep inside. It was his babies whom he was denying… blood of his blood and most importantly… they were made out of love… but that didn't seem to matter until now, when he just admitted he wanted them, and was willing to do anything for them.

But now… was her mind playing tricks on her?

Did she hear all those words that escaped his mouth, landing on her heart?

Did they have the meaning they really hid?

Of one thing she was sure… he cried, making her heart twist and clench inside. Something must've happened to make him react that way. He couldn't have changed his mind in what… four hours? …It was almost impossible since all what she could remember from the accident, was his look on her, when kissing Rina. His eyes were glued on hers but he still kissed her. It was a strange feeling though. Maybe he didn't mean it, but she took it as his ultimate vengeance… showing her he could kiss passionately another woman right in front of her eyes.

It hurt and stung like hell, but the accident wasn't his fault… if that's what he thought and cried for. The doctor on the previous visit, had told her not to wear high heels, but she didn't obey. She wanted to shine on her own and show him, all what he was loosing by standing next to the extremely over-produced girl.

The dress was supposed to hide her stomach, but instead, it pressed her whole upper body making it hard to breathe… and that's when the whole thing came.

Minutes after she had woken up, she tried to sit with no success. The nurse came in and helped her before checking that everything was ok. Her body was bruised, but her babies were fine. That's all what mattered to her. Who cared if she looked like smashed plum when her babies were perfectly healthy? Bruises would hopefully go away in a couple of weeks… so there wasn't much to worry about, except her pregnancy and Marie of course.

Breathing in deeply, the characteristic hospital smell came into her nose. She didn't like being laying there, on the bed, without doing anything; but she could hardly move on her own. Everything was too sore and recent. The nurse said something 'bout 2 days in bed… just when she needed all this time to prepare her things…

"Mmm?" was all he could answer.

"Matt I… I know this isn't the time for this but…"

His puffy eyes opened a bit more knowing that something wasn't completely right… Her voice was calm and quiet; maybe too calm for the instance… she wasn't supposed to react like this after all what he had told her. In his previous experience, when saying something Mimi really wanted to hear, she'd normally raise her voice up, put a smile one her lips and jump and down before sitting in front of him, with shinning eyes, to tell him how much she wanted to hear him say that.

Before she could continue, he placed a finger on her lips and whispered softly, "Mimi… I thought you were dying… I don't know if it was a dream, but it was so real… I don't wanna loose you again… Mimi Tachiwaka…would you marry me?"

Now it was her turn to fall in a complete shock. Four hours ago he was making out with his girlfriend and now, he was asking her to marry him?

Her heart skipped a beat as her stomach started twisting inside. The man in front of her wasn't the Matt she knew. From a 100 per cent rational, he had turned into 100 per cent emotional. Something complex must've gone inside his head so as to change him in such a short time. He was the exact same man, but everything felt different. This side of his was never out for too long… and she doubted if he really meant those words…

"Matt I… I can't…"

Sitting straight, he pulled his hand back and just stared into the woman's eyes. There was no sign of happiness on them. Wasn't she supposed to be happy 'bout it?

"Why? … That's all what you ever wanted… You wanted to marry me and live as whole happy family… Why are you turning me down? … Why don't you want to marry me?"

"Matt, I… you see, it's all too sudden… my pregnancy, the twins, the break-up, the accident… A couple of hours ago you were happily kissing your girlfriend… and now… it's hard to believe" she whispered in a sad tone, realizing what was probably behind his words.

"Mimi, I can't stand loosing you… these hours were a living hell to me just by thinking you were dead. I don't care what I have to do, but I don't wanna loose you… you're far too important in my life to let you go…"

He moved forward and held her hand in his. "Just say_ it_ and we'll be happy together until death comes between us…"

"Matt… I'm sorry… you're right, we could be so happy together but… I'm sorry, I can't marry you"

Doing an effort on not breaking down again, he gulped and cleared his throat… Getting angry and yelling at her would make things worse… he needed to keep calm.

"Why Mimi? why? … You've waited so long for this… why are you rejecting it now?"

"One of the reasons… it's sad you know… it's sad to say it…" she said with a smile though her eyes had turned into two flowing rivers… "It's sad to say... you want to marry me just because you can't stand being without me… I don't need to be needed… I need to be loved… _they_ need to be loved…"

"Mimi, you know… you know I love you more than my life" he whispered

"Then why didn't you ask me before? Why didn't you say you loved a month ago so we could've skipped all of this!?"

"I don't know… I just… I really don't know…"

"Matt… If you believe that by marrying me you'll grant this woman her last wish before she dies, you're oh so wrong"

"Mimi, I haven't said that…"

"But you had to see me dead to realize how much you love me!"

"…"

"Matt… I'm leaving"

"Mimi, you can't leave the hos-"

"I'm leaving Japan… in 3 days… dad's coming and I'm going _home_ with him…"

"What?!"

"That's the other reason why I can't marry you… I'm not going to be here…" she answered with a slight smile of sadness.

"Mimi… think about it… don't go…or are you…are you escaping?"

"…Yes" she whispered truthfully. "I wanna have a calm pregnancy… and with you… I can't…"

"So why didn't you tell me you were leaving before?"

"I decided it some weeks ago… would you've listened to me?"

"yes… I… no…"

"I think that the best thing is to live our own lives… Before we were a good match, but now, with the babies, we're like water and oil…"

"Mimi, don't say that…"

"Matt, you always wanted a life of recognition and achievement… and I can't give you that… but I can help and make it easier… I won't be a bother in your life anymore… I can't make you want the four of us as I can't make you deal with us. A happy life's waiting for me in America and I want to make the most of it... I'm sure you'll grow rich and famous!" she whispered with fake joy trying to keep her tears inside.

"Is this… is this goodbye then?"

"Well… I think so! After I get out of here I'll be so busy that I don't know if I'll have time for sad goodbyes!"

"Mimi… I'll do whatever you want but please, don't leave… don't run away from me again… don't take _them_ away…don't go…"

A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw her crying too. He couldn't let her go… not now… not ever. She was far too important in his life to let her walk away… She was the woman whom his heart loved and cared for… she was the mother of his unborn children, conceived, as she said, with love…

"I'm sorry honey, but I already made the decision. I promised myself there was no turning back…"

"Is there a way to make you stay?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Matt but-"

Doctor Hiroashi and the nurse came in and stood at the other side of Mimi's bed, interrupting their conversation.

"So Miss Tachikawa, how are you doing?"

Wiping her tears away, she forced on a fake smile.

"I feel better, thank you. I think these wounds will take a bit to heal…"

"Mmm… just a couple of days. You're a strong young woman with a willing desire to live… they'll come out before you even notice."

The doctor didn't know that Mimi's wounds weren't those before his eyes. Her real wounds were inside her heart as she saw him there, trying to keep his balance. It was hard… parting was always hard, but at this point, she was somewhat more prepared than him. She had faced rejection before, thing that he hadn't gone through in his life. It was sad… sad to see him like that…

Without even saying goodbye, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind, running out of the building as fast as he could…

* * *

Two days have passed since Sora's engagement party and Mimi's accident. Everybody by now knew that she was leaving Japan with no returning date. They didn't know exactly why she was leaving, but there were suppositions of Matt being involved. 

The meeting was in the airport at noon, being Sora, Tai, Tk and Kari the only ones there with Mimi.

"Mimi, I can't believe you're leaving us again!" said Sora pouting, "You're leaving now that Marie was actually starting to like me…"

"Ehh… are you sure?" she asked trying hard not to laugh at her best friend.

"Well, I …we're working on it, right Marie?" she asked stretching her hands to the baby in Kari's arms. Marie giggled happily and stretched her hands out for Sora. "See? There's progress!" she cried happily making Mimi smile at her baby. She tried to smile the most that she could but something… someone was worrying her deeply. She let herself go of the crutch and glanced at her watch. 12.09. The plane was departing at ½ past 12 and he still hadn't arrived. She hadn't seen him since he stormed out of the hospital door. She was worried… worried for him. That day… he wasn't good at all. His eyes were all swollen, puffy and red… It was like... if life had been sucked away from him.

"Mimi, honey, we have to board now" whispered Mr Tachikawa in Mimi's ear. Looking at the large glass door, she proceeded on saying goodbye to her beloved friends.

"You Tai", she said hugging him, "take good care of Sora… and oh-" she whispered in his ear, "she wants to have eleven kids…"

A large grin grew across her face as she saw him turn ghostly pale.

"Are you… are you ki-kidding me?"

Mimi just smiled and moved on to the one beside him. "My Tk… I'm gonna miss you the most…"she whispered sadly

"But we'll see each other again soon, won't we?" he asked hugging her back.

"I hope so…"

"Mi… take good care of my nephews and nieces, kay?"

Smiling at his cuteness, she kissed his cheek. "Of course I will Tk and you… you have to take care of your brother…"

"Yea… I'll keep him away from girls until you come back..."

Smiling, she left his warm embrace and moved onto Sora

"Mimi… aww… I'll miss you both… You'll come to our wedding, won't you?"

Mimi moved her gaze onto Tai who was still trying to breath. "You bet I will" she answered hugging her tight.

"Take good care, girl… and yes, don't do anything stupid, kay?"

"I'll try to" she giggled

"Aww… I'm already missing you!"

Mimi moved back to Kari, who handed Marie to Sora.

"From where am I getting such a good babysitter now?"

"Oh Mi! I'll miss you both so much… I mean you four! You'll have to send me a picture of them after they're born"

"I will Kari" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi… we have to go" said her dad while taking Marie in his arms.

"Right away" she answered wiping her tears away. "Well guys, I'm so glad you're all here… I hope we'll see each other again"

"You know we'll always be here for you when you return..."

"Bye guys… thank you for everything…"

After waving the last goodbyes to her friends, she turned around and, with the help of the crutch; she entered the long glass passage into the plane. Walking slowly, she saw as her dad passed her and entered the plane. Standing aside, she looked out of the corridor's window, as people passed by her. Her heart jumped as her eyes spotted a familiar figure behind a large window.

"Matt…" she whispered before breaking into tears. Both of his hands were on the glass as he desperately watched the woman walking away from his life. Standing there, she couldn't do anything but stare at him. Her head rested on the cold glass as her breath steamed up the window. Moving her finger upwards, she slowly drew an I, a heart and a U.

"Mimi come in!" yelled her dad from the door. Glancing one last time at the man of her life, she saw as he drew something too… "I love u 2"

…

She threw him a kiss before walking into the cabin and disappearing behind the closing door.

* * *

Tk watched as the plane took off. His brother had erased, with the back of his sleeve, something he had wrote on the window. Walking towards him, he stopped midway, watching as the older blond moved solemnly from the window into the distance. He called his name, but never got an answer… there was no point in staying and remembering the past. Now, everything was buried deep down... Mimi Tachikawa, the woman he once loved, was nothing but a painful memory inside his head... and heart. 

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well... that's the end of the story... I got some divine inspiration yesterday and wrote most of it down.**

**And...YES, I'm planning on doing a sequel... matter of fact, it was written before this chapter XD**

**Take a look ;)**

* * *

...Mimi stood up and almost tripped over the stuffed bear laying on the floor. Bending over, she picked it up and followed Ami to her room. 

Leaning on the door frame, her eyes scanned the pink and purple room. It wasn't as messy as she'd expect it to be; only some crayons and dolls on the floor. Breathing in deeply, she stepped in and headed to the first bed on the right. Under some lemon green covers, a light chestnut brown, almost blond, haired girl slept peacefully with a teddy bear in her arms. "Ei, honey wake up, you have to go to school"

Stretching her whole body, she moved the covers down, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes. Yawning, she looked up at her mother bending over and pecking her forehead.

"Mommy, we're on strike… we're not going to school"

"Ah, really?" she asked receiving a nod in response. "Who's on strike?"

"Ai, Mai and me."

Moving the covers aside, she picked her daughter up and walked to the other side of the room, where the third girl was sleeping. Doing a swift motion with her hand, she called Ami, who was half dressed.

"Mai, wake up!" yelled both little girls in unison. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her light blue eyes with the back of her hand.

"So… Eika just told me that the three of you were on a general strike for not going to school… is that true?" Eika and Marie both nodded her head while Ami clung to her mother's arm. "Ai came this morning telling me she wasn't going to school, but she never told me 'bout the strike…"

"But mamma," whined Marie, "That's the only way for us not to go to school! We'll stay here all day and we'll play, watch tv and… and-"

"Mai, honey, you know I'd love to stay and not go to work, but I have to. We all have responsibilities and yours, is to go to school."

"But-"

"I promised to Ai that, if she went to school, I'll take her to the playing ground in the mall after classes… Now both of you… would you like to go there and then… have a big ice cream?" ...

* * *

Mai's for Marie, Ei's for Eika and Ai's for Ami

* * *

**Well... that was some part of it.**

**Did you like it? **

**Review!**


End file.
